The Last Time
by Solomuse
Summary: Set two years after Breaking Dawn AU. Jacob and Bella struggle with their new lives and their unresolved feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-an oldie but goodie. Set two years after Breaking Dawn AU.

**Prologue-Let's Pretend**

The house was quiet, you could hear the sound of a pin drop or a breath being exhaled in and then out. A log fire burned in the grate lighting up the small room. The flames spluttered in the slight draft coming through the half-opened window. None of the occupants of the room ever felt the cold. Arranged around the small space was a pair of comfy, battered leather sofas and a wooden table, piled high with books and other paraphernalia. This was Jacob's room, his own personal space that he had taken for himself out of the many large, airy rooms in the mansion. He had picked it especially. It was far enough away from the main family rooms so that he would not be disturbed and he knew that the Cullen's would never venture into such a small, dingy space. The only other people who visited his little den were Bella and of course, Rensmee.

They were with him now. Renesmee was sitting on the carpeted floor between him and Bella, unwrapping a gift he had made for her especially, with his own two hands. He often made things, it kept him occupied and made the long hours spent alone pass more quickly. It wasn't often that they could all come together like this without Bella's husband constantly checking up on them. Edward hardly left Bella's side, except to hunt. He was out with the rest of the family now, probably drinking the blood of some poor, hapless animal.

"I love it." Renesmee squealed, interrupting his thoughts. "Thank you, Jacob." She always called him by his full name. Only Bella was allowed to call him Jake.

"I'm glad. You mentioned you wanted a horse to ride. This is the next best thing until you grow old enough to ride a real one." Jacob patted the wooden rocking horse he had spent hours carving.

"It's exquisite, Jake." Bella smiled at him affectionately as she reached out and ran her fingers over the wooden horse. Her hand touched his briefly, and as always, she snatched it back before he could hold it.

"Can I ride it now?" Renesmee begged.

"Why not?" Bella lifted her small daughter up onto the horse's brightly painted saddle and watched as Renesmee began to rock back and forth, her hands holding the leather reins tightly.

"You are so talented, Jake. You should really think about selling some of your work." Bella suggested, not for the first time. "We could set up a website and you could..."

"No." Jacob stopped her before she could go on.

Bella sighed. "Why not?"

"What would be the point? We will all be moving again soon. How could I possibly start up a business, only to abandon it half way through." Jacob pushed the back of the rocking horse, making it sway faster. Renesmee grinned at him, flashing her perfect white teeth, her long auburn hair was tied in a plait that was wound around her head.

Bella hesitated a moment before speaking. She tried to choose her words carefully. "Jake, you've given up so much to follow us. I know how sad you are. I know that you miss your family. Maybe you should think about going back home to La Push. It's been two years."

Jacob frowned as Renesmee stopped the rocking horse and glanced at him. She was only the age of a toddler but looked like a seven year old; she was as astute as a girl ten times her age. Her green eyes gazed at him worriedly. "Jacob, I think you should go home."

"What?" Jacob stood up suddenly, his hands clenched into fists. "Is this you talking or Edward?"

Mother and daughter exchanged an anxious look. "We care for you, Jake." Bella turned her head to the side, her long, lustrous brown hair fell forward across her thin shoulders. "We want you to be happy. Rennie wants to see you smile again, as do I. You are not happy here."

Jacob raised his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath. Of course, he wasn't happy here. He hated it. Surrounded by vampires twenty-four seven. He was in love with one of them and imprinted to her daughter. How was that fair? He wondered at times what he had done to deserve such a fate. He hated the fact that he couldn't stop loving Bella Swan. She had a hold over him he couldn't explain. He had come to think of little Rennie as his own daughter. It was only Edwards's constant presence that burst his bubble. It was at times like this, when he was allowed to be alone with Bella and Rennie, that he managed to relax and pretend his life was normal.

"But it isn't normal, Jake." Bella once again interrupted his thoughts. As always, she could guess what he had been thinking. "This whole set up is not real. It is not right that we keep you here because we both selfishly love you. You need to go and live your life, Jake. Rennie understands. She will not hold you here because of the imprint. She will let you go."

"And you, Bella?" Jacob shoved his hands in the pockets of his worn jeans. "Will you let me go?"

"I am telling you to go." Bella held his gaze for a moment before dropping her eyes to the floor.

"That's not what your heart is saying." Jacob pressed.

"I don't have a heart, Jake." Bella held out her arms and Renesmee allowed her mother to pull her onto her lap and cuddle her.

Jacob ignored her jibe. "You both could come back with me. Charlie would love to see you."

Bella shook her head. "I can't do that."

"You could do that." Jacob wouldn't be swayed. "You'd like to see your grandpa Charlie, wouldn't you Rennie?"

Renesmee smiled at him and nodded her head. For a small moment she looked a lot younger. Bella glared at Jacob. "Don't encourage her. It's not fair."

"What's not fair is you just pushing me away for Edward's sake." Jacob said bitterly. "I've heard him demanding that I leave. That I'm getting in the way of your happily ever after. He hates the fact that I am imprinted to Rennie."

"He is my husband, Jacob and Rennie's father. You seem to forget that." Bella stood up, placing her daughter gently back on her feet.

Renesmee skipped over to Jacob and took his hand. He could feel her anxiety. He smiled down at her. "I'm fine. It's just a silly, grown up argument." He assured her.

"Go to La Push, Jacob." Renesmee urged him. "You will be happy when you go to La Push." With those words she let go of his hand and ran back to Bella's side.

Bella took her daughter's hand and began to lead her from the room. She glanced behind her when she reached the door. "I want you to be happy, Jake. Your pain is my pain." She whispered.

Her words made the breath catch in his throat. They exchanged a long look, full of meaning, before she quietly closed the door and left him alone to think.

* * *

Jacob didn't see Bella again for two weeks. Renesmee spent time with him daily; always with either Rosalie or Alice in attendance. The little girl would not be drawn on where her mother was or what she was doing, she just whispered to him that it was secret. Jacob became angry, annoyed at the fact that Bella was avoiding him on purpose. He hunted around for her but could find no trace. It seemed she was avoiding her husband too, as he overheard Edward complaining about Bella's absence on several occasions. It somehow made Jacob feel a little better that it was not just him she was avoiding, but all the men in her life.

He woke up one sunny day with the light from the sun blazing through the windows of his little room. He threw his arm over his head to shield his eyes. It was then that he heard a small giggle. Jacob rolled onto his side and peered over toward the door to his room, Renesmee stood there, a smile on her face as she laughed at his reaction to the sun shining in his room. She had obviously crept in and opened the curtains. She was getting good at creeping up on him unawares.

"Very funny, Rennie. Ha ha." Jacob gave her an amused grin. "What has you up so early?"

Renesmee put a finger over her lips. "Shush I've come to show you something." She whispered.

Jacob sat up in his bed and looked closer at the young girl. His eyes widened as he took in the dirty dungarees she was wearing. Her hair was swept up in a bun on top of head and she had what looked like grease smudges on her cheeks and forehead. "What have you been doing?" He asked her curiously.

"Quickly, Jacob." Renesmee urged him. "Before Aunt Alice finds me and forces me to have a bath."

"Wait outside. I'll be out in a moment." Jacob sighed. He would have to indulge her. Anyway, he could do with some fresh air.

Renesmee giggled again before closing the door behind her. Jacob quickly climbed out of bed and hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts.

* * *

It really was an exceptionally beautiful day. The sun made Renesmee's auburn hair burn fiery red as she skipped happily in front of him. Her feet were bare as she wove her way through the long grass. They had been walking for over an hour through the trees. Jacob had no idea where she was leading him but he was enjoying the peace and quiet. The only noise was that of the wildlife surrounding them and the slight breeze rustling the leaves.

Eventually Renesmee slowed down. She crouched down in front of some dense shrubbery. "Through here." She told him before disappearing into the undergrowth.

"Rennie..." Jacob called after her. He fell to his knees and crawled after her. It was a lot more difficult for him to drag his larger body through the brambles. The sharp thorns tore at his skin and he winced as he felt some of the scratches bleed. What was Rennie thinking? He could only see her small feet in front as she weaved her way through the undergrowth. After a good ten minutes of this frantic dash through the briar's, Jacob finally emerged into a clearing. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Rennie standing up and calling out to her mother. Bella was here? Jacob pulled himself upright and ran after the little girl.

"Mommy, we're here." Renesmee called out again.

Jacob caught up with her and his eyes widened as he saw something right out of his past. Parked near the back of the clearing was the old red Chevy truck that Bella used to drive. It had been a present from Charlie when she had first moved back to Forks to live permanently. It had been Jacob who had fixed up the old engine so it was drivable. Bella had loved it. Leaving the red monster behind had been one of her biggest regrets. She always said she missed it even though she had her choice of expensive cars to drive. On closer inspection he could see that it had been heavily restored to its former glory. The old chipped paintwork was gleaming and the dents had been pulled out, the wheels replaced. In fact, it looked like a brand-new truck.

"Ta dah! What do you think?" Bella finally appeared. She was wiping her hands on an old rag. Like Renesmee she was wearing an old pair of dungarees, covered in oil. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail, her white skin was smeared with grease. She looked like she used to, unkempt but absolutely stunning at the same time. Her eyes were glowing as she smiled at him widely. "A little piece of home."

"How did you get the old heap here?" Jacob said in wonder as he reached out and touched the cold metal of the truck. "And who did all this work?"

"We did." Rennie said proudly.

"You did. You two?" Jacob sounded disbelieving.

"Yes, we did." Bella laughed at his disconcerted expression. "It took me two whole weeks of work to get her back into shape."

"Bells, you are not a mechanic." Jacob lifted the hood of the truck and peered inside. He touched a few wires and studied the engine. It looked sound.

"I taught myself. I ordered a book on line on how to restore this exact model. Rennie is such a speed reader, she learned all the right tools to pass to me, didn't you sweetheart?" Bella ruffled her daughter's hair as Renesmee beamed with pride.

"I did too. I can recite them all to you if you'd like, Jacob." Rennie boasted.

Jacob laughed. "Not right now. Maybe later." He opened the door of the truck and slid inside, switching on the engine as he did so. It roared to life. Bella and Renesmee clapped their hands in delight. "Well, girls, I have to admit you've outdone yourselves."

Bella laughed as she gave her daughter a high five. They had achieved what they had set out to do. Jacob was smiling again-a real smile.

* * *

Bella rested her back against a tree as she watched Renesmee and Jacob enjoying the simple picnic she had prepared earlier. They had all driven the truck around the clearing, both the girls glad to see Jacob so much more relaxed and happier than he had been of late. It hadn't been easy getting the truck delivered to the site in secret without anyone, including her husband, knowing about it. Bella had paid a lot of money to get it brought halfway across America from Washington State to where they were now living. It had arrived in a very poor state and she wondered whether she would be able to fix the old girl up at all, but with her new skills and extra strength, it hadn't been as daunting as she had thought. Rennie had helped her on several occasions; her daughter had become her closest ally as she kept Edward at bay when he tried to find out what his wife was up to. All the effort had been worth it. Maybe now, seeing the truck, would make Jacob more nostalgic for home.

"I take it you enjoyed the food." Bella said wryly as Renesmee copied Jacob and licked her fingers when all the food was gone.

"Sure did. That was the best meal I've had in a long time. I can't remember the last time you cooked." Jacob gazed at her for a moment.

Bella shrugged. "It was certainly strange making so much food. I do miss cooking, although I can't eat any of it." She sounded regretful. "But seeing you both enjoy it more than makes up for that."

Jacob came over to sit beside her. Renesmee was turning cartwheels in front of them. She was spinning so fast that his eyes could barely keep up with her. She really was a unique child and so easy going. "I was thinking we could drive the truck up into the hills tomorrow and maybe spend the day exploring. Rennie would like that and we could bring some..."

Bella's happy smile faded and she dropped her eyes to the ground. "I can't, Jake. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Jacob reached out to touch her, but Bella shied away from him as always.

"Because I haven't been around much these last two weeks, Edward has got it into his head that we need some time alone to get reacquainted so to speak. Rennie and I leave for Europe with him in the morning." Bella picked at the grass near her feet and wound the tall stalks around her fingers.

"Fucking bloodsucker." Jacob roared as he jumped onto his feet and hit out at the tree.

Renesmee stopped spinning and stared at him wide eyed. "Jacob?" She said uncertainly.

"It's alright sweetheart." Bella quickly went to her daughter's side and hugged her. "Watch your temper, Jake."

Jacob leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes to get himself under control. He was finding it hard to keep it together. Damn Edward, he had done this deliberately. He always had to have Bella to himself, night and day. "I'm sorry." He said when he felt calmer. He opened his eyes to see Renesmee gazing at him concern.

"Are you sad again now, Jacob?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Renesmee could see right through him. "Perhaps you should go to La Push." She suggested hopefully. "You will be happy in La Push."

"I will be very happy to go home." Jacob locked eyes with Bella who was still holding onto her daughter.

"Good." Renesmee beamed at him. "Jacob will be happy now."

"Yes." Bella smiled at her weakly. "That's all we ever wanted, isn't it?"

Renesmee nodded. "You go now, Jacob?"

"I'll be gone by tonight." Jacob was still staring at Bella.

"You are doing the right thing." Bella whispered. "We'll miss you."

"You won't have time to miss me." Jacob saw Bella frown.

"What do you mean?" She said tentatively.

"Because you and Rennie are coming back with me." Jacob stated firmly.

* * *

"This is blackmail." Bella whispered fiercely to Jacob.

He just shrugged nonchalantly as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Renesmee was sitting between them on the bench seat of the truck. She had fallen asleep and her head was resting on Bella's lap.

Bella glanced down at her daughter as she stroked her long hair which was coming undone from its braid. "I can't believe you used the imprint to manipulate Rennie like that."

Jacob scowled. "I didn't manipulate her. Deep down she wanted to go. She wants to see her grandfather and Forks again."

"Maybe so but you pushed your wants onto hers. You made her beg to go and in doing so forced me to go too because I cannot leave her. You got what you wanted, are you happy now?" Bella was beyond livid.

"You are so full of crap, Bells. Even after all this time. If you didn't want to go yourself you wouldn't be sitting next to me in this truck that you, you Bella Swan, repaired yourself. It wasn't for my benefit you had the thing brought half way across the states, it was for yours. You're feeling nostalgic for who you used to be. Admit it, you're happy ever after turned out to be nothing but eternal boredom, living with a man who constantly tries to control everything you do and whose ego you have to shore up every minute of every day." Jacob retorted as he glanced her way.

"For goodness sake, Jacob. What do you hope to gain out of all this? We turn up at my dad's house and then what? I am a vampire, you seem to forget that and the last time my dad saw Rennie, she was a baby. Now look at her?" Bella snapped impatiently. "There is no going back for me or her. Only you. Let us out the truck now and go on your way." Bella begged him.

Jacob gripped the steering wheel tighter with his fingers. He needed Bella to shut up, she was putting a dent in his plans by her constant harping. "Charlie will understand." He said through gritted teeth.

"He is not that forgiving. I haven't seen him for two whole years." Bella said bitterly.

"And whose fault is that?" Jacob put his foot down to overtake a particularly slow-moving truck.

Bella glared at him. "Edward is right. I had to stay away. It is just better that way for everyone."

"Yeah fucking Edward Cullen." Jacob cursed. "Still pulling your strings. You are so weak, Bells."

"If Rennie wasn't here, I would show you who's weak." Bella warned him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Anytime, honey, anytime." Jacob gave her a meaningful glance.

"Fuck off Jacob." Bella swore.

Jacob laughed at her disgruntled expression. At last she was showing some spirit.

* * *

Jacob pulled over for some gas. Renesmee woke up when she felt the truck stop moving. She yawned as her hair fell into her eyes. "Where are we?"

"At a gas station in the middle of Nowheresville." Bella muttered irritably.

"Mommy, are you mad?" Renesmee asked worriedly.

"Not with you, sweetheart." Bella assured her.

"Oh, you are angry at Jacob." Renesmee guessed. She peered through the window to see Jacob standing by the pumps filling up the truck with gas.

"Rennie, is this really what you want?" Bella touched Renesmee's cheek gently. "Or are you doing this because you sense this is what Jacob needs?"

Renesmee pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I want to see Grandpa, and yes I am doing this for Jacob, but for me too." She hesitated for a moment, her creamy cheeks blushing. "And for you."

"Me?" Bella felt bewildered. "Sweetheart, I explained why we had to stay away."

"No mommy, daddy explained. You just agreed. You've been unhappy. I can see it, Jacob can see it and daddy senses it. That's why he has been clinging to you so tightly."

Bella stared at her daughter in astonishment. Renesmee had voiced aloud what she had been feeling inside for a long time, but refused to admit to herself. How had her young girl become so astute and self-aware? Had her feelings been that obvious? Bella had thought she had been masking how she felt. "What makes you say all this?"

"I've seen you looking at the old photographs of grandpa and home. When you tell stories about Forks your face lights up and you look happy. Most of the time you just pretend to be happy, but underneath the smile I can see your sadness. I feel your sadness. Just like I feel Jacob's sadness." Renesmee said simply.

"You feel my sadness? How?"

Renesmee crawled onto Bella's lap and placed her thin arms around her neck. "Because I am the imprint." She whispered into Bella's ear.

"Sweetheart, I don't understand." Bella whispered back to her as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I am the imprint between you and Jacob. I am the glue that binds us all together. He is not my soul mate, mommy. He is yours. He belongs to you and you belong to him. I am the part of you that is still human and alive. Jacob didn't leave his home behind because of his connection to me. It was because of you. Deep inside you have always known." Renesmee rested her head on Bella's shoulder as a single tear fell down her cheek. She was crying because her mother wasn't able to.

* * *

Bella didn't speak for hours. She stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. Renesmee's words kept rattling around her head. Was this all true? It couldn't be. She had been so certain when she had married Edward. She didn't recall feeling any doubts, regret maybe, but not doubts. Not even when she was pregnant with Renesmee and her life had been at risk. But still Jacob had been there throughout. He had gone against his pack and his heritage to stay with her, even before the imprint with Renesmee had happened. She recalled how angry she had been when she had found out about it. She had actually had a physical fight with Jacob; was it because underneath she was jealous? Bella didn't like this self-analysis.

"I'm getting tired, Bells. I need a break." Jacob said wearily as he pulled into the car park of a motel.

"I can drive." Bella suggested.

"No way. You'll drive us all back again while I'm sleeping."

"You don't trust me?" Bella felt saddened by this thought.

"No, I don't trust his hold over you. Anyway, Rennie needs a bed to sleep in. This bench seat is uncomfortable." Jacob picked up a sleeping Renesmee in his strong arms and began to head toward the reception.

Bella sighed as she jumped gracefully from the truck and landed lightly on her feet. She followed after Jacob. They booked a double room with twin beds. As soon as they got inside Jacob carefully lay a sleeping Renesmee on one bed and he crashed on the other. "Wake me up at dawn." His eyes were already closing.

Bella nodded as she sat down by the window and gazed out into the night.

"Bells." Jacob's voice made her turn round.

"Yes?"

"I do trust you." Jacob said softly before he rolled on his side away from her and fell asleep.

* * *

They spent the next week in this way furtively moving from one small town to the next. They would stop off each night at a motel then continue on the next morning as soon as the sun was up. They were getting closer and closer to Washington state. The familiar damp and drizzly weather were the first sign. The clouds covered the sky for most of the day. Bella sometimes climbed out of the truck while Jacob and Renesmee drove on so that she could disappear into the forest and hunt. They would then rendezvous with her a few miles further down the road.

"I feel like I can breathe now." Jacob inhaled deeply as he wound the window down on the driver's side. "Can you smell the fresh air, Rennie?"

Renesmee copied him and breathed deeply. "Yes. I love it." She clapped her hands in delight.

Bella smiled fondly at her daughter. Little things pleased her. She wished that she had been more open to such simple pleasures when she was young. "You can almost feel the moisture in the air." She agreed.

"Remember the bonfires on First Beach?" Jacob asked her.

Bella's smile widened. "Definitely. I can almost smell the smoke from the bonfire when we used to roast hot dogs and marshmallows."

"Can I go to one of those?" Renesmee asked eagerly.

"We'll see." Jacob reached out and ruffled her hair.

"I want to taste a hot dog." Renesmee licked her lips. "And maybe play with some of the children."

Jacob and Bella exchanged a pained look. Renesmee had led such a sheltered existence because of who she was. Her one wish had always been to mix with other children and play with them. She noticed the tense expression on the adults faces. "I can, can't I? Please?"

"Of course." Jacob promised her rashly.

Bella frowned at him. "Jake, we can't make promises like that."

"Jacob will make it happen." Renesmee said trustingly.

Bella sighed and hugged her daughter. "Of course, he will, sweetheart. He's Jacob."

Jacob grinned at both of them as pulled into yet another gas station to top up the truck.

* * *

It seemed like they had been travelling for an eternity. Bella had purchased some new clothes for herself and Renesmee. They had left with nothing but what they were wearing. Jacob brought some stuff for himself too. They washed up in the various motels they stayed in and brought food with them. Bella continued to hunt when she could. Weeks had passed when they finally passed the huge noticeboard telling them they were about to enter Forks. Renesmee was sitting near the passenger window as she wanted her first look at the place she had been born. Her green eyes looked around in delight at all the people and the various buildings. Bella too was lost in memories as she recalled coming back here to live with Charlie after years spent wandering from place to place with her mother.

Jacob drove past Fork's police station and Bella pointed out to her daughter the place where her grandfather had worked all his life. It seemed smaller than she remembered. They passed through the main high street, which was still just a small collection of stores. Then moments later they arrived at the quaint two up, two down, whitewashed building that belonged to Charlie Swan. Jacob exchanged a look with Bella as he pulled into the driveway behind the police cruiser and parked up.

"We're here." He declared unnecessarily.

Bella swallowed nervously as she looked up at her old home. She felt a small hand holding her own. "It's okay, mommy."

"Yeah." Bella smiled tremulously as she watched her daughter climb down from the truck.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews.  
**_

**Part Two-The Harsh Truth**

In the end Bella didn't have time to prepare herself; the front door was swung open and Charlie emerged, after having been alerted by the truck's noisy engine. He stood on the top step and stared over at his daughter as she climbed gracefully from the truck. "Bells?"

Bella didn't know what to say. She stared up at him, her mind whirling as she tried to think of something profound to explain her absence from his life for the last two years. But once again Charlie surprised her. He ran down the steps and quickly embraced her. If she had been human, he would have squeezed the breath from her body. "You came home." He whispered. "After all this time, you came home."

"I'm home." Bella said softly.

Charlie stepped back and looked her over carefully. "You are exactly the same, but then I suppose that would be the case." He was babbling now. "I'm not. I've got more grey hairs." He touched his hair absently.

"You look fine to me, dad." Bella tried to smile but it seemed false.

Renesmee slipped between them and gazed up at Charlie. She held out her hand. "I'm Rennie. You remember me?" She asked eagerly.

Charlie peered down at his granddaughter as he shook her hand. The last time he had seen his granddaughter she had been a baby. Bella, Jacob and Renesmee had spent one happy Christmas with him before they disappeared from his life altogether. He remembered Bella telling him back then that Renesmee was a special child and would grow exceptionally fast. It appeared her words were prophetic. This pretty child in front of him looked about seven years old. Her inquisitive eyes looked innocently up at him, her long auburn hair coming undone from the sloppy braid.

"Of course, I remember you." Charlie smiled at her as he hunkered down to her level. "It's good to see you again, Rennie. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."

Renesmee beamed at him. "See, Mommy, Grandpa is happy."

Bella would have cried if she could. Her father seemed to hold no resentment toward her at all, even though he should. She watched as he got back to his feet and greeted Jacob. He shook Jacob's hand and then took hold of Rennie's. "Come in, come in." He urged them all. "You must be feeling tired after your long journey."

Jacob stretched his aching muscles. "You could say that, Charlie." He grinned at Bella and winked at her. "See." He whispered as she passed him. "I told you he would be fine."

Bella felt too choked up to answer. She followed her daughter and her father into the house, with Jacob close behind.

* * *

Charlie ordered a large pizza. He put out the plates when it arrived and handed Bella one. There was a moment of awkwardness as she had to remind him, she no longer ate human food. "Oh yes, that's right." He muttered.

Like before Rennie diffused the tension by chattering away. "I like pizza." She took a huge bite and chewed. "Do you know any children grandpa? I would love to play with some children. Jacob promised."

"Um...I know a few, from the res." Charlie smiled at the young girl. "I'm sure they would like to meet you."

"I would love to meet them." Rennie said with her mouth full. "I've never played with children before. I've watched how it's done on television though. I know the rules."

"You've never played with kids your age?" Charlie was astounded. He exchanged a look with Bella and Jacob, who both wore guilty expressions.

"No." Rennie finished off her pizza and grabbed the glass of water which had been poured for her and drank the whole lot down in one go. She wiped her mouth and smiled.

"You eat just like Jake." Charlie pointed out in wonder.

Rennie smiled. "I learned from the best, Grandpa." She declared innocently.

Her comment made them all break out into laughter as Jacob reached out and ruffled her hair.

* * *

Rennie was sleeping. It had been a long day for her and she had crashed not long after eating. Bella lay her down on the sofa and placed a blanket over her daughter which Charlie loaned her. She bent down and kissed Rennie's head before re-joining the others in the kitchen.

"She alright?" Jacob asked in concern.

"Yeah, she's just worn herself out from all the excitement." Bella assured him as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"She's an awesome kid, Bells." Charlie's praise made Bella feel at ease.

"Thank you."

His next question threw her off balance however. "Where's Edward? Why didn't he come back with you?"

Bella saw Jacob flinch and his hands curled into fists. "Um...actually Edward doesn't know we're here."

"I know." Charlie revealed.

"What?" Jacob stared at Charlie. "How do you know?"

"Has Edward been in contact?" Bella interjected before Jacob could say more.

"Yes, he was here three weeks ago now. We had quite the heated argument. He told me Jake here had abducted you and his daughter and he wanted to know what I knew about it." Charlie studied both of them carefully.

"Oh god I never thought he would have come here. We've been on the road for weeks." Bella ran a hand through her hair agitatedly. "He didn't cause trouble, did he?"

"Yes." Charlie did not soften the blow. "He went to the reservation and demanded to speak to Billy. He thought you were all hiding out there or something. It caused quite an upset. Sam and the pack had to drive him off. You've got a lot of people pissed at you, that's for sure."

"Dammit." Jacob cursed as he hit at the table with his fist. "Bastard."

"Jake." Bella hissed. "Quieten down, think of Rennie."

Jacob glared at her for a moment before biting back his anger. "Sorry." He turned back to Charlie. "Is my father alright?"

"Do you want me to sugar coat things for you, Jake? Do you want me to lie and tell you despite not hearing a word for the last two years from any of you that everything's fine and dandy? Is that what you want to hear?" Charlie was finally beginning to show his own resentment and hurt.

"Dad, please..." Bella begged.

"No, kiddo." Charlie reached out and took her hand, he steeled himself as her cold skin made goose pimples run up his arm, but still he did not let go.

"Tell us how it is, Charlie." Jacob said dully.

"Fine, your father's health has deteriorated over the last twelve months. He barely leaves the house now even to go fishing with me. Rachel and Paul have tried their best but, honestly, you know Paul Lahote, he is not the most patient of men and your sister, well she has a fiery temper. It has been hard on Billy being in the same house listening to their arguments, which there are many. He stays with me at times to get some peace. Unlike you, Rachel and Paul do not have the patience to monitor your father closely. They have been trying for a family of their own but have so far failed. Billy overheard Paul blaming the pressure of having to look after him and he now feels in the way and a burden." Charlie said bluntly.

Jacob recoiled from this news. He had expected Charlie to say that his father was angry at him; not this. Guilt weighed heavily on him. He had thought his father would be well cared for living with his sister and Paul, but he should have known better. He felt a cold touch on his hand as Bella wound her fingers with his and gripped them tightly. He stared at their joined hands. Bella hadn't touched him for years or allowed him to touch her.

"Jake can't be blamed for this." Bella pleaded on his behalf. "He spent years caring for Billy."

"No one is blaming Jake. You asked how things were and I'm telling you." Charlie replied.

"I need to get over there and sort this mess out." Jacob felt desperate. He wanted Bella to come with him, but there was no way they would allow her onto the reservation. He had not left the pack on the best of terms either, and now Edward hard stirred things up, relations would be even worse.

"You will not have a warm welcome Jake." Charlie warned him. "The last time I spoke to Sam he told me if you showed up you wouldn't be welcome."

"He has no right to say that." Jacob growled. "He is not in charge of the whole pack."

"He is in charge of most of them."

"Not Leah or Seth." Jacob pointed out. "I plan to visit them first."

"They no longer live here." Charlie frowned. "Have you not been in touch with them at all?"

"We've had to keep moving." Jacob said lamely. For an excuse it was poor one. "Where are they?"

"They left not long after you. It became impossible for Seth and Leah to live in peace with the other pack. There was too much resentment and hard feelings and with Leah's tense history with Sam, Sue decided to up sticks and move to Seattle with her children. She was finding it hard living on the res without Harry." Charlie sighed. He missed Sue Clearwater.

"I didn't expect this." Jacob was deflated. Everything he had always known had changed.

"How are they doing? Are they happy in Seattle?" Bella asked.

"Leah yes. Seth not so much. I think he misses his brothers. He went with his mom and sister out of loyalty to them. Leah is in college and Sue is working in a hospital. Seth is drifting at the moment." Charlie took a sip of water as his throat felt dry after all the talking.

"What do you advise Charlie? It seems that whatever way I turn I will create more problems." Jacob had never sought advice from the older man before. But Charlie was in the best position to know how to proceed.

"Let me bring your father here so you can speak to him. That would be a start." Charlie suggested.

"Thank you." Jacob said earnestly.

Charlie rose to his feet and nodded. Before he left to go and pick up Billy he hesitated. "Bells, Edward left this letter for you. I felt like ripping it up. I didn't think you would have actually come here. He wanted me to pass it to you if by an unlikely chance you did turn up."

Bella took the white envelope from her father and stared down at her husband's fine script. A lump lodged in her throat. Jacob and Charlie watched her reaction carefully. She fingered the expensive note paper for a second before screwing it up in her fist. "Throw it away. I already know what's inside." She mumbled.

Charlie smiled at her grimly before doing as she requested.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story.  
**_

**Part Three-Rennie's Prince**

Jacob watched as Bella rooted through the cupboards as she hunted for some food. She found some vegetables and chopped them up thinly before beginning to make a casserole. Charlie had been gone for quite some time and Jacob was beginning to think that maybe he was having trouble persuading Billy to come and see him. It hurt deeply to think that his father wanted nothing to do with him. Could he really blame him? No word for two years and now he had suddenly turned up with Bella and Rennie in tow. Maybe he was just too angry. Jacob wondered whether he had done the right thing coming home. He suddenly longed to just pack up the truck again and go somewhere far away with just him, Bella and Rennie.

"He'll come." Bella's words broke through his thoughts.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking about?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"You have a frown on your face and you're clenching the table with your fingers. You do that when you're worried." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"You can still read me after all this time." Jacob glanced down at his hands, he was indeed gripping the table for dear life. He forced his fingers to let go.

Bella smiled at him as she chucked the vegetables into the pan and began to stir. "Of course I do."

Jacob studied her for a moment; she looked as beautiful as ever. Her long, silky hair hung loose around her shoulders and it swayed as she moved daintily around the kitchen. She was still the Bella he remembered, albeit much more graceful and stronger, but inside she was the same. The change hadn't taken away who she was. "Why did you come with me, Bells?" He asked her suddenly.

Bella didn't turn to look at him, she just continued to stir the casserole. "You wanted me to come."

"No, I think you wanted to come." Jacob said bluntly.

Bella's shoulders stiffened and she glanced behind her, an irritated look on her face. "You didn't give me much choice if you recall."

"You could have left anytime you wanted." Jacob pointed out.

"Why are we having this discussion? I'm here just like you wanted." Bella retorted.

"I'm sorry to have forced you." Jacob said sullenly.

Bella sighed and turned away from the stove to face him fully. "You didn't force me. Like you said If I wanted to leave, I could have."

Jacob's face softened. He held out his hand to her. Bella hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking it. The heat from his touch burned but in a pleasant way. "What are we going to do, Bells?"

"You are going to eat my lovely casserole and then when Billy gets here you are going to have a frank discussion with him." Bella released his hand and stepped back to the stove.

"That's not what I meant, Bella, and you know it."

"Jake, please..." She stirred the casserole again to keep her hands busy.

"No, I'm sick of skirting around the issue. What are we going to do about us?" Jacob demanded again.

"We are friends, Jake. Best friends." Bella sounded desperate. "We can be nothing more to each other."

"Why?"

"Because we are who we are." Bella glanced over her shoulder at him before wishing she hadn't. Jacob had that look on his face again; the boundary testing look. "Don't you dare!" She warned him.

Jacob rose from his seat slowly and approached her. Bella glared at him, holding the wooden spoon she had been stirring the casserole with as if it was a weapon. "I dare." He grinned at her.

"Rennie is in the other room." Bella reminded him.

"Asleep. I can hear her even breathing." Jacob wedged Bella against the kitchen cabinets. The heat pouring from his body was overwhelming. She cast her mind back to the last time he had snapped and tried to kiss her. She had nearly let him until she realised what was about to happen. They had been interrupted by Rennie. After that Bella had made sure she was never alone with Jacob for long. It had been hard to admit to herself that she was very attracted to him still, even though they were polar opposites in every way. He should be reviled by her but he wasn't.

"You can't, Jake." Bella put a hand on his chest, but he just took it and twined their fingers together.

"It works between us, Bella. You know it does." Jacob ducked his head so their lips were mere inches apart.

"It can't happen." Bella pushed him away forcefully so he staggered back a little. She knew if she let him stay close for too much longer she would give in and there would be hell to pay.

"Stop pushing me away." Jacob grabbed her wrist and pulled him toward her again. Bella raised her hand as if to slap him but she stopped midway when she heard Rennie stirring.

"This is not over." Jacob whispered to her before retreating back to his seat at the table.

Bella spun round and faced the stove again. She knew if she still had a heart it would be thudding loudly in her chest right about now.

* * *

Rennie skipped into the kitchen, totally unaware of the tension. She smiled serenely at them both. Bella leaned down and hugged her daughter. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"I dreamed." Rennie pulled out a chair and sat at the table.

"What about?" Jacob grinned at her and reached over to ruffle her hair.

"I dreamed that I was a Quileute princess and I was getting married." Rennie's words shocked them both. It reminded them of the imprint.

Jacob swallowed thickly. "Sounds like a great dream."

"Oh, it was." Rennie's smile widened. "I can't wait to meet him. He was very nice. He held my hand and kissed me in front of everyone. They all cheered."

"Meet him?" Bella asked in confusion. "Meet who?"

"My prince, silly." Rennie giggled.

"It was just a dream, Rennie." Jacob met Bella's eyes.

"No, it was my future. I know it was." Rennie sounded so certain. Her green eyes were bright as she made swirly patterns on the tabletop with her finger.

Bella abandoned the casserole and knelt down next to her daughter. She smoothed Rennie's tangled hair back from her forehead. "Sweetheart it was only a dream."

"I saw him, mommy. He was real and so handsome. He had short black hair like Jacob's and he was wearing traditional tribal clothing. You were there and you were wearing a very pretty dress, it had beautiful beads sown into it. Your hair was plaited with all these intricate..." Rennie continued to babble.

"Rennie, stop. It was just a dream." Bella insisted.

Tears pooled in Rennie's eyes as she stared at her mother. In her whole life she had never heard Bella speak to her so sternly. She looked over at Jacob for support. "You believe me, Jakey?" She begged.

"I don't disbelieve you, Rennie." Jacob said carefully. "The dream must have seemed very real."

"But I know he is my prince. He's coming I can feel it. He'll be here soon." Rennie sounded so certain. Bella exchanged another worried glance with Jacob. This couldn't be true could it? They were still learning about Rennie's powers. She was changing every day. In less than a year she would look like a teenager.

"Okay, sweetheart." Bella smiled lovingly at her daughter and unbound her hair so she could plait it again.

"You were at my wedding." Rennie settled back happily as she saw Jacob and her mother relax.

"I was?" Jacob watched as Bella finished plaiting Rennie's hair and then went back to the stove. The casserole was burning.

"Yes." Rennie beamed at him. "You were wearing traditional tribal clothes as well. Mommy and you danced in front of the fire and Grandpa and Billy were clapping along with the music. Everyone was there celebrating. It will be a great day. I can't wait." She jumped up and down in her seat excitedly.

"That was some vivid dream." Jacob tried to catch Bella's eye but she was steadfastly ignoring him as she concentrated on the food.

"It wasn't a dream." Rennie pouted. "My prince..."

"Why are you calling him your prince? Life isn't a fairy-tale." Jacob smiled at her fondly.

"Well he is my prince. My Quileute prince." Rennie said bossily. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Okay, Rennie. If you say so." Jacob ruffled her hair again, making the newly wound plait come apart.

"He'll be here soon." Rennie raised her eyebrows challengingly as she looked between Bella and Jacob.

"Okay enough now. The food is ready." Bella interjected, wanting to close down the conversation.

"They're here now." Rennie jumped down from her seat and ran swiftly out into the hall. As soon as she had spoken, Jacob and Bella both heard a car pull into the driveway. "Your dad is back." Jacob said worriedly to Bella.

"And your dad will be with him." Bella assured him quickly.

"I hope so." Jacob felt Bella squeeze his hand quickly before letting go.

"My prince is here." Rennie sang loudly as she opened the door ready for the visitors.

Jacob and Bella braced themselves for the visitors. Jacob could smell his dad's scent as he came into the house. There was also another familiar scent that he recognised. He glanced at Bella who was looking thoughtful.

"Seth." He whispered to her.

"Yes, it's Seth." Bella stared over at the door as first her daughter followed by Charlie, who was pushing Billy in front of him, and lastly Seth Clearwater entered the kitchen.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! **_

**Part Four-Rennie's Tale**

All eyes were on Seth Clearwater as he entered the kitchen, before he had left Charlie had told them that Seth was in Seattle with his mother and sister, but here he was. He looked different; taller and his expression stern. Gone was the happy go lucky youngster that both Jake and Bella remembered.

"Good to see you, Seth." Jacob greeted his pack brother.

Seth nodded. "You look well, Jake. You too, Bella." He said.

"Hello, I'm Rennie." Seth glanced down at the young girl who was standing before him. She had a wide smile on her face and was holding out her hand so he could shake it. He took it cautiously.

"Hello, I'm..."

"Seth. I know." Rennie shook his hand then dropped it. She then turned her attention to Billy, who was looking at her with interest. "Do you remember me?" She asked Billy.

"I do. Come here child." Billy motioned for Rennie to come closer.

She skipped over to his side and beamed at him. She held out her hand again. "Jacob has missed you very much." She confided. "Please don't be angry with him."

Billy hid his smile at her precociousness. "I'll try not to."

"Good." Rennie shook his hand formally and then skipped over to Bella, giving a thoughtful Seth a sneaky glance as she passed him.

"Dad." Jacob finally approached his father. He hunkered down so he was on Billy's level so they were eye to eye. "It's good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been..."

Billy's eyes became moist as he held up his hand for Jacob to stop speaking. Instead he reached out and pulled his only son into a tight hug, hitting him on the back firmly. "You came home, that's all that matters." He said huskily.

Bella exchanged a happy look with Charlie. She guessed he was behind Billy's more mellow attitude toward Jacob's unexpected reappearance. Her eyes then slid over to Seth. He was watching Jacob and Billy with a stoical expression on his face. Bella couldn't read him at all. He really had changed. Her thoughts returned to what her daughter had told them about the prince in her dream and how he was here. She couldn't mean Seth, surely? Bella shook herself. No, Rennie had just had a dream. There was nothing to it at all.

* * *

"So how are you, Bella?" Billy finally turned his attention to her after he and Jacob finished catching up on what had been happening on the reservation for the last two years. Throughout their conversation Seth had remained mute. Charlie had taken Rennie into the other room while they all talked.

"I am fine. You look well." Bella felt tongue tied, not really knowing what to say.

Billy laughed. "Hardly. You were always a bad liar if I recall. That hasn't changed."

"Um... I..." Bella stumbled over her words. Jeez, she felt like her old human self. The more time she spent around actual humans, especially the ones who knew the old Bella, seemed to make her revert to her old personality.

Billy laughed again at her discomfiture. "Relax Bella. I am just teasing. I am just so glad that my boy is home where he belongs." He hit Jacob on the shoulder again in delight.

"Yeah, he has certainly been homesick these last two years." Bella smiled sadly at Jacob.

"Then why did you force him to go?" Seth spoke for the first time. Immediately the tension ramped up in the room. Billy shook his head at Seth but the young man ignored him.

"No one forced me to go, Seth." Jacob stood up and glared at him.

"She knew that if she took Rennie away that you would have to go because of the imprint. So yes, she did force you to go." Seth matched Jacob's glare.

Bella was trying to figure out what the hell was happening here. It was almost as if Seth was challenging Jacob in some way. But why? For what purpose? She could tell Jacob was thinking the same thing. His shoulders were stiff and he looked tense.

"Charlie said you were in Seattle." Jacob said.

"I was..."

"But now you're back?"

"Yes, I was missing home. There was nothing for me in the city. I belong here. I had no idea when I returned that you had too." Seth sounded on edge. He looked coiled, ready to spring.

"What is going on here, Seth?" Jacob tried to keep his tone even.

Seth blinked a couple of times before tearing his gaze away from Jacob. "Nothing. It has been a long few months."

"I am sorry if me being here is making you uncomfortable. I could always go and..." Bella stopped when Jacob came to her side and grabbed her hand.

"No one is going anywhere." He said firmly.

"You are not making me uncomfortable." Seth replied. "It just feels odd being back and seeing Jake again. We all thought he was gone for good."

"Well I'm not. I'm here to stay this time. We all are." Jacob didn't see Bella frown when he said this, but Billy did.

* * *

Bella served up the casserole. Thankfully there was enough for everyone. She ladled the casserole onto the plates and excused herself while the others ate. Rennie joined them at the table, she made sure that she had the seat next to Seth.

"You hated Seattle." She said suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"I couldn't get used to the noise." He mumbled as he ate the food.

Rennie nodded in agreement. Her long, auburn hair came undone from it's loose plait and swept around her shoulders. Seth watched her in fascination. She was the most unusual child he had ever met. She seemed around seven years of age, but spoke at times like someone twice that age. He recalled being told that Bella's daughter was growing at an exponential rate and that in another few short years she would be a fully grown adult. It was hard to fathom. She was going to be a beauty, that was obvious. She got her green eyes from Edward, but other than that she was all Bella.

"I've never lived in a city. We had to keep away from others. We've been travelling around. We were in Denali for a short while, but I hated it there. Tanya was a witch..."

"Rennie..." Jacob warned her.

"Well she was." Rennie pouted. "I saw her try to kiss my father. She has a thing for him. I told mommy but she just laughed. She said daddy was a cold fish and would..."

Bella appeared in the kitchen so fast that her form was just a blur. She knelt next to her daughter and looked at her sternly. "Rennie, no one wants to hear gossip. Remember? No telling tales."

A slow smile crossed Jacob's face as he looked over at Bella. Charlie and Billy were trying to stifle their laughter, while Seth actually smiled for the first time since arriving. "I didn't know about this, Bells." Jacob said smugly. "When did you call Eddie boy a cold fish?"

"When we were in Denali, silly." Rennie rolled her eyes at Jacob's stupid question while Bella glared at him.

"Enough now. Eat your dinner." Bella said firmly.

"No, I want to hear more about Tanya and Eddie." Jacob urged Rennie.

Rennie loved having an audience. She slyly glanced at Seth to see if he was watching her and she straightened up in her chair and pushed her long hair back from her face. "Tanya told daddy that they were meant to be together, otherwise why would he have come back to Denali? Daddy said he had a wife. Tanya just put her nose in the air and said mommy was a... sorry, Mommy, this isn't me saying it." She gazed at Bella anxiously.

"By all means carry on." Bella stood up and pulled up a chair. There was no way she was going to stop this story. Everyone was riveted as they hung on every word that Rennie said.

"Tanya said that Mommy was a sad excuse for a vampire. That she spent too much time around..." Rennie paused as she bit her lip and looked over at Jacob. "Sorry, Jacob, this isn't me saying it."

"That's fine." Jacob winked at her. "Carry on..."

"Well Tanya said that mommy spent too much time around smelly dogs and she was obviously pining for one. I think she meant you, Jacob." Rennie smiled at him.

Jacob grinned back at her as he raised his eyebrows at Bella, who was steadfastly ignoring him.

"Well Tanya tried to kiss daddy but he ran off. She chased him all the way around the house, but he was too fast for her. I went to get Mommy so she could rescue him but she said Daddy could take care of himself." Rennie finished her tale and smiled widely as the others chuckled with amusement.

Bella saw Jacob throw his head back with laughter. He looked so different from the melancholy man from just a few days ago. He was home and he was happy. Despite herself Bella smiled and finally began to relax. As always Rennie had broken the ice between everyone, even Seth was laughing at Rennie's tale about Edward. Thinking about her husband made the smile slip from Bella's face. She knew he would find out soon that she had turned up back in Forks. She wondered how long it would be when he came back this way again and what she was going to do if he did.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews.  
**_

**Part Five-The Weight of Responsibility**

Bella sprinted through the trees, her feet flying as she jumped from one rocky crevice to another. The wolf was hot on her heels. Every time she twisted and turned the wolf did the same. Its movements were as graceful as hers as she tore through the undergrowth; ducking down as she scrambled through some particularly dense scrub. She was certain that would delay the wolf but to her surprise when she scrambled back out under the trees the wolf was waiting on the other side. Bella jumped and twisted around in mid-air as she backtracked, the wolf copied her, it's huge body tumbling over and over as it landed on its feet right in front of her.

A grim smile crossed Bella's lips as she darted right, then left, each time the wolf blocked her path so she couldn't get past. It seemed her only route of escape was upwards. Bella glanced up at the tall trunks of the trees surrounding her. She slowly backed against one of them, the wolf edging closer until it had her backed against the rough bark. Bella could feel the animal's hot breath as its huge jaws parted and showed rows of razor-sharp teeth.

Spinning fast Bella whizzed round and began to climb the tall tree until she was near the top. She then sat on one of the topmost branches and stared down at the wolf below. She laughed as she heard a deep growl erupting from its chest.

"Beat that!" She called out.

Suddenly the large wolf's form shimmered. It morphed into that of a human male. Bella watched the muscles ripple along the man's toned body as he began to swiftly climb the tree, his long arms easily reaching the branches and pulling himself upwards. Within a few moments he was sitting by her side, his legs dangling next to hers.

"You're going to have to do better than that, honey." Jacob grinned at her as Bella looked at him sourly.

"I nearly escaped. Next time I will." Bella pouted before flinging herself off of the branch and free falling down to the ground.

Jacob laughed as he flung himself after her, landing easily on the balls of his feet. "Race you back to Charlie's?" He challenged Bella.

Bella poked her tongue out playfully as she pushed hard on his chest, making him stagger backwards. She took off at a fast pace. Jacob rolled his eyes before phasing on the fly and charging after her.

* * *

Seth was sitting out on Charlie's back porch. Rennie was perched on the steps next to him. She was making a chain out of some wild flowers. Billy and Charlie were sitting on some wooden chairs in the garden, talking quietly and drinking beers while they waited for Bella and Jake to return.

"You are sad, Seth." Rennie startled him with her insight.

"Why do you say that?" Seth asked her. This child was continuously taking him by surprise.

"You don't know where you fit in anymore." Rennie smiled at him as she handed him the chain of wild flowers. He took them from her as she began to make another.

"How do you know this?" Seth watched her carefully as she made another chain and placed the flowers on her head like a crown. She took the others from him and placed them around his neck.

"I can sense things." Rennie whirled around; her arms outstretched.

Seth didn't know what to think. She was a strange combination of maturity and then innocence. One moment she would seem older than her years then she would revert back to a young girl. "My home on the res is gone." He found himself confiding in her. "I am no longer part of the old pack. My sister and mom are in Seattle to stay." He shrugged.

Rennie stopped spinning and put her head on one side. "You will lead the pack one day, Seth Clearwater. It will be united once more as it should be."

"That's impossible." Seth said dismissively, annoyed at himself that he had started this conversation with her. "Jake is destined to be the Alpha."

"No." Rennie spun round again, she closed her eyes and whirled so fast it would have made an ordinary human dizzy. She stopped again and her green eyes sparkled as they studied Seth carefully. "Jacob will never be the Alpha, that is an impossibility. He is in love with my mother and puts her first every time. To be Alpha you have to separate your heart from your head. It is a Black family trait that they love so intensely that they cannot focus on what needs to be done. That is why Billy never changed."

Seth stared at her in shock. It took a moment for him to reply. "You're making this up."

Rennie looked hurt at his accusation. She sat back down on the steps and frowned. "I can assure you I am not. Jacob could not let go of my mother even when she was changed. The consequence of that love made him imprint on her in the only way he could, through me. I am the only human part of her. I am the imprint that binds them together."

Seth absorbed her words. He felt awful for doubting her. He got up and hunkered down in front of her. He reached out and put a hand under her chin and raised her head so she was forced to look at him again. "I believe you."

Rennie smiled a heart-breaking smile at him. He dropped his hand and helped her to rise. "What else do you know?" He asked her.

"I know that one day Jacob will be chief of the tribe and that you will be the leader of the pack. Together you will unite the whole tribe and the future will be a harmonious one. The future is bright, Seth Clearwater." Rennie turned her face up to the sky as the sun began to set. She closed her eyes, her long lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. Her auburn hair blazed a fierce red as the sun shone on the silky strands. Seth couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"And what about your future?" He whispered.

Rennie opened her eyes and smiled at him again as she began to spin round and round. "I will marry my prince and have lots of babies." She giggled and skipped off toward Charlie and Billy, leaving Seth staring after her.

* * *

Bella sat up in her old room. It hadn't changed at all. The same wallpaper hung on the walls. Her old purple bedspread still covered the bed. Rennie was sitting in front of her, her legs crossed as Bella brushed her long hair until it shone.

"What will you say to daddy when he gets here?" Rennie asked as she turned her head to look at her mother.

Bella sighed as she plaited Rennie's hair expertly. "Time for bed." She said, avoiding the question.

Rennie climbed under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. Her green eyes flashed as she stared at Bella. "Will you send him away?"

"I don't know what is going to happen, sweetheart." Bella smiled gently at her daughter and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want daddy here." Rennie mumbled the words as if afraid saying them too loudly would make her a bad person.

"You love your father don't you, Rennie?" Bella peered worriedly into her daughter's eyes.

Rennie wouldn't look at her. She hung her head and fiddled with the bed covers. "Jacob is my daddy." She pulled the bed covers over her head and hid under them.

Bella tried to pull them away but Rennie wouldn't let her. "Sweetheart, talk to me." She begged.

"I'm asleep now." Rennie clamped her eyes shut. "Goodnight."

Bella sighed again. There was no getting through to Rennie when she refused to talk. She resolved to try again in the morning. "Goodnight then." She patted her daughter's head before silently leaving the room.

* * *

Jacob assisted his dad onto Charlie's bed. Charlie himself was sleeping downstairs. Billy would never have been comfortable on the divan so he had given up his room for his old friend for the night. It had been a long time since Jacob had helped his dad in this way. When he lifted Billy from the chair and into the bed, he was shocked at how light his dad had become. Charlie hadn't been exaggerating when he had told him that Billy was very unwell.

As if he could sense his thought's Billy smiled sadly up at Jacob. "I'm getting on now, Jake."

"No, you're still young." Jacob protested.

The lines on Billy's face deepened as he studied his son carefully. "No, Jake, I am old. I feel it in my bones. Every day that passes I long more and more to join your mother. I am certain it will not be long before I see her again."

"Please, dad." Jacob pleaded. "Don't say that."

"I have to say that." Billy said firmly. "It has to be faced. Now that you are back for good you will need to start taking up your birth right. You will be chief when I am gone."

Jacob shuddered. He knelt next to Billy and locked eyes with him. Already he began to feel the heavy burden of responsibility weighing him down. "I can't be chief, dad." He replied fervently.

"You have no choice." Billy took hold of Jacob's hands.

"I can't be chief because I won't give Bella up. I will not be allowed to have her in my life if I take on the title." Jacob held his breath, waiting for his dad to protest.

Billy took him by surprise. "I never expected you to, Jake."

"Well then?" Jacob couldn't see any way round the problem.

"One thing at a time, son." Billy released his hands and lay down, his eyes closing. "Things have a way of working out."

Jacob stayed by his dad's side until he was sure that Billy was asleep. He couldn't see how it could work out at all. Anxiety began to creep up on him. How would Bella feel when she heard about this? How could any of it work? There was still Edward to sort out and he had to face the pack as well. He twisted his head round when he heard and smelled Bella come up behind him. She lay a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"He's asleep." She glanced down at Billy.

"Rennie?" Jacob checked.

"Yes, out like a light." Bella stepped back as Jacob rose to his feet. She looked up at him and gazed at the worry lines creasing his forehead. She hated seeing him so sad. Carefully she inched forward and slipped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his hot body. It was the first time in years she had initiated any close contact. Jacob was surprised. He hesitated a moment before he wound his arms around her slim body and rested his head on top of hers. They stayed that way for a long time, drawing comfort from each other.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews.  
**_

**Part Seven-The Result of Thoughtlessness**

Jacob woke early. He had camped out on the living room floor and so had Seth. The Swan house was particularly crowded. He woke to the smell of bacon frying. Bella must be cooking. He glanced over at Seth, his pack brother was also awake, the tantalising smell having woken him too.

"It's been an age since anyone cooked me breakfast." Seth jumped to his feet and stretched.

"What about Sue?" Jacob asked him as he yawned and began to make his way toward the kitchen.

"There was a reason my dad did all the cooking." Seth pointed out.

"Ah, I see." Jacob grinned at him and punched the younger man on the shoulder playfully. "Leah not a good cook either?"

Seth pulled a face. "If you like burnt offerings, then yeah, she's an awesome cook."

They both walked into the kitchen at the same time. Bella twisted round, a spatula in her hand. "Sit down, the food will be ready any minute now."

"Still love cooking I see." Seth pulled out a chair and sat down. Bella glanced at him, he seemed more like his old self this morning, the wary look had gone from his face.

"Yeah, I may not be able to eat it myself, but I do miss cooking I must confess." Bella began to serve up the cooked breakfast.

Jacob and Seth immediately began to tuck in ravenously. Bella smiled at them before making up some cereal for her daughter. "Rennie, breakfast!" She called out.

There was no reply. Bella frowned as she exchanged a bemused look with Jacob. "I'll go check on her." In the blink of an eye Bella had left the room and was at the top of the stairs. As she passed her dad's room where Billy had slept, she saw him sitting up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. "Morning." She said politely.

Billy smiled tiredly at her. "Is that a cooked breakfast I can smell?" He asked.

"Yes, Jake will make you up some soon when he's finished eating." Bella heard Billy laugh. It wouldn't surprise them both if Jacob and Seth didn't finish the whole lot before thinking of the older men.

Bella carried on to her old bedroom to wake Rennie. She pushed on the door and peered into the darkened room. The bed was empty. The covers had been pulled back and the window was wide open; the curtains blowing in the strong breeze coming from outside. Bella fled to the window and stared out. She couldn't see her daughter but she could smell her. Why had she left? Where had she gone? Bella jumped out of the window and landed lightly on her feet. She tensed as she sniffed the air discreetly, trying to find Rennie's scent again. The strong winds were making it difficult to catch hold of it.

After wandering around a little, she finally caught a faint trace and she followed after it swiftly. Her legs were like a blur as she sped into the forest, her focus solely on tracking her daughter down. Why had Rennie taken the risk and gone off alone? She didn't know the area and any of the pack could be around. They wouldn't know who she was. Rennie had changed since she was a baby. As far as Bella knew the only pack member who knew they had returned was Seth. She charged through the trees, her long hair like a banner behind her as she sprinted swiftly, easily avoiding any obstacles in her path. Her worst fears were realised when she found that she was heading toward La Push. Rennie had gone to scout around Jacob's old home. With anxiety adding speed to her steps Bella chased after her daughter.

* * *

Rennie crouched into a small ball as the two wolves snapped and snarled. They circled around her, sniffing the air, confused by the mixture of vampire and human smells. She whimpered as they drew ever closer.

"Please." She begged. "I only wanted to look."

The larger wolf growled. His grey and silver fur gleamed in the half light shining through the trees. The other, smaller wolf was a mid-brown colour. He hung back a little, as if unsure how to proceed. Rennie could sense that he was ambivalent about attacking a child. The bigger wolf seemed to have no such worries. He lunged at her, making her shrink back against one of the trees. Rennie had never felt fear. The emotion was alien to her. She felt it now. Her heart began to race and perspiration beaded her forehead. She saw the silver-grey wolf pause a second as its ears perked up. She could see that the loud sound of her heart had confused it. She watched as it sniffed the air and once her strange mix of vampire and human scent hit its nostrils, it's dark eyes gleamed. To her horror it growled menacingly and leapt straight for her.

* * *

Rennie hid her head in her hands, waiting to feel the sharp bite of the wolf's sharp teeth but it didn't happen. She heard a crash and when she dared to look, she found that the smaller brown wolf had intercepted the silver grey and they had collided. The larger wolf seemed incensed that his companion had stopped his attack. His teeth clacked together as he howled at his companion. The brown wolf ignored him and cautiously approached Rennie, he sniffed the top of her head and stared down into her eyes.

"Please." She begged. "I mean no harm. I came here to see Jacob's home. I was curious that was all. I am sorry. Please don't hurt me."

The brown wolf's eyes narrowed before it suddenly bolted behind one of the trees, returning seconds later, but this time as a man. He was wearing a pair of cut off shorts. The silver-grey wolf growled again but the man took no notice. He hunkered down in front of Rennie and studied her carefully.

"You know Jacob? Jacob Black?" The man asked her.

"Yes." Rennie said quickly. "He wanted to come home so I came with him and so did my mommy."

"Who is your mother?" The man asked coldly.

"I am." Bella raced onto the scene. She had managed to creep up on them unawares, staying downwind from them.

The man was startled. He stood up and stared at Bella as if he had seen a ghost. "It can't be." He muttered.

"Hello Jared." Bella greeted him coolly. She felt Rennie press into her side and she hugged her daughter briefly before pushing her gently behind her.

The silver-grey wolf snarled when he saw Bella. His dark eyes glowed with anger as he drew his lips back across his teeth. All he could see and smell was vampire. He was never one to be in control. He leapt over Jared's head and landed on top of Bella; his sharp teeth closing around her neck.

* * *

Seth stood up abruptly, his chair falling onto the floor with a crash. The others stared at him in alarm. "What is it?" Jacob asked him.

"Something is wrong." As soon as the words left his mouth the loud sound of a wolf's howl rent the air.

"Shit." Jacob was out of his seat and calling Bella's name. There was no answer. He thundered up the stairs and glanced in Rennie's room. She was missing, they both were. "They're not here." He said in a panic as he raced back into the kitchen.

"Bella was going to see Rennie when she passed me." Billy told him. "I thought they were still in there getting ready or something."

"Let's go." Jacob ordered Seth. The two of them fled the house.

Charlie and Billy watched them go in alarm, both having no idea what the hell was happening.

* * *

Rennie was screaming at the top of her lungs. The silver-grey wolf had a tight hold on Bella and he wasn't letting go. Bella herself was trying to stay calm. She knew if she moved, she would be doomed. She heard Jared yelling in frustration to his pack brother to release her, but the silver-grey wolf was beyond reason. He shook her a little and she grimaced. Her one thought was for her daughter. She didn't want Rennie to witness this.

"Please, Jared, get my daughter out of here." She yelled.

"Dammit, Paul, get your shit together and let her go." Jared cursed.

The silver-grey wolf stiffened for a moment; its huge jaws clamped around Bella's throat. The human inside of him was trying to control what the wolf was demanding. This was a cold one, his mortal enemy. She had to be vanquished. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Please don't hurt my mommy. Please." Rennie suddenly appeared in his line of vision. The wolf stared at the frightened child for a moment before his reason came back to him. He released his hold on Bella, and she fell to the ground, clutching onto her throat.

Jared ran over to inspect her. She seemed fine. Bella sat up and rubbed her neck while Rennie tore her eyes away from the silver-grey wolf and flung herself into her mother's arms. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I only wanted to see Jacob's home. I'm sorry."

Before Bella could reply Jacob and Seth appeared on the scene. They both phased back into their human forms quickly. Jacob went straight to Bella and Rennie, his strong arms embracing them both. "What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded as he glared at Jared and the silver-grey wolf.

Seth was absolutely livid. He approached the silver-grey wolf and smacked him on the muzzle. The wolf growled. "Phase back you coward." Seth yelled at him.

The wolf growled again, his dark eyes showing his resentment. "I SAID PHASE BACK." Seth ordered for a second time.

To everyone's surprise the silver-grey wolf shuddered as if fighting Seth's order. Slowly his outline shimmered and he morphed back into his human form, landing on his hands and knees. Bella pressed Rennie's head to her chest so she couldn't see. Seth grabbed Paul's hair and forced him onto his feet before he punched him hard on the jaw.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Can you understand Paul's actions? Or is he just out of control, letting his temper confuse his good judgement? Is Seth justified in hitting him? Let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews on this story. **_

**Part Eight -Paul and Rennie**

Billy and Charlie were surprised when they all returned. Bella and Rennie came inside first of all. The two men could see that Rennie had been crying, her face was tear stained and she hung her head when they tried to speak to her.

"She's had a bit of a scare." Bella told them. "I'm going to take her upstairs and calm her down."

"Okay, kiddo." Charlie leaned down and hugged his granddaughter.

"Thanks Grandpa." Rennie rubbed her eyes and tried to smile but it faltered.

Bella picked Rennie up in her arms and cuddled her. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart." She assured her.

"Where's Jake and Seth?" Billy asked worriedly. "They tore out of here as if the hounds of hell were after them."

"They weren't far wrong." Bella's eyes darkened as she thought about Paul. "They will be here soon. Paul and Jared are with them."

"Jared and Paul?" Billy exchanged a bemused glance with Charlie. "What happened out there?"

"I'll let them explain." Bella called over her shoulder as she carried Rennie out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Billy and Charlie didn't have to wait long. The front door opened and Jacob and Seth came in. A sullen looking Paul was being shoved in front of them. Jared hung behind. They all trooped into the kitchen. Jacob forced Paul to sit down on one of the chairs while Jared stood next to Seth at the back of the room.

"What the hell has been going on?" Billy studied his son-in-law carefully. By the mutinous expression on Paul's face, he could only guess that he was behind all the trouble. Billy's biggest regret was the fact that his daughter, Rachel, had imprinted with Lahote. They had never seen eye to eye since Paul had moved into the house. He was a very angry young man, and with Rachel's temper added into the mix, living in his home had been tense.

"Tell him, Lahote." Jacob growled, cuffing Paul on the back of his head.

"You are not my Alpha, Jake." Paul spat as he twisted around in his chair. "I was doing my job which was protecting our lands from demons."

Jacob's eyes blazed. He grabbed Paul's hair and yanked his head back. "You consider attacking small children protecting our lands? You are lucky I have some self-control otherwise I would rip you apart right now for nearly killing Bella." He seethed.

Charlie was incensed. He stood up and glared down at Paul. "You attacked my Bella and Rennie?" He thundered.

"We were confused at first. We didn't realise." Jared finally interjected. "We didn't recognise the child's scent. To our wolves she smelled like a cold one. It was only when we got closer that we smelled the human in her and heard the sound of her heartbeat."

"Were you complicit in attacking a small child?" Charlie narrowed his eyes.

Jared hung his head, avoiding the older man's eyes. "No when I realised, I stopped."

"But not you?" Charlie said in disgust to Paul.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Billy shook his head in disbelief as he turned his head away from Paul. "I can't bear to look at you."

"Yeah that's right condemn me." Paul retorted. "I've been the one who's been here. I've been the one who had to take on the burden of your care, old man. Where has your son been? Huh? Gallivanting around with our mortal enemy."

Jacob grabbed Paul's hair again and dragged him out of his chair. He pulled him upright and hit him hard on the mouth. Blood spurted down his face. Paul took a deep breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Can't take the truth can you, Black?" His said sarcastically. "You wait until Sam hears about this."

"I don't give a fuck what Sam thinks or wants. I am not beholden to him. The pack was split remember?" Jacob reminded him.

"Yeah I remember. I remember that your two so called best friends never supported you when you needed them to. They stayed with us. It was only that traitor over there and his bitchy sister who turned tail and followed you. Then when you dumped your responsibilities they ran away to Seattle. You call me a coward, look at yourselves." Paul's face was apoplectic with anger. He had been saving this up inside to throw in Jacob's face for a long time.

Before Jacob could respond Seth marched over. He caught Paul under the chin with his strong hand. He towered over Lahote now. He had grown in maturity and stature. He glared down at Paul. "You have said enough." He said in a calm voice which belied the livid expression on his face. "You will shut your dirty mouth. We have all heard enough from you."

To everyone's surprise Paul slumped back in his chair; his mouth clamped shut and he said no more.

* * *

Rennie sat in the bath; her long hair wet around her shoulders. Bella washed her daughter carefully and lathered up her hair. She combed through the wet strands, getting all the dirt out. She then gently squeezed the excess water out and pinned up the hair into a loose bun. "There you go, all clean now." She said softly.

"I only wanted to see Jacob's home. I never meant to cause trouble." Rennie mumbled. They could both hear the raised voices downstairs.

"Sweetheart, none of this is your fault. Paul has always been a hothead." Bella stroked her daughter's back as Rennie trembled.

"I was scared, mommy." Rennie confessed. "I love Jacob's wolf but they scared me. When I first saw them, I thought they were going to be nice. I ran over to greet them and say hello. I only wanted to say hello." She began to cry.

Bella put her arms around her daughter and hugged her. "I am so sorry this happened. What I don't understand is why you left without us. I am sure Jake would have taken you to see La Push if you had asked."

"I was just so happy and excited to be here." Rennie said sadly. "I woke up early and thought I would go and have a quick look."

"Well maybe Jake can take you later on, huh?" Bella pulled back and smiled.

Rennie shook her head. She finally looked at Bella with her large, green eyes. "Mommy, I don't want to stay here anymore."

"You've just had a fright, Rennie." Bella insisted. "You'll get over it."

Rennie bit her lip to hold back more tears. "No. We shouldn't be here. We're demons. That's what that man called us. I shouldn't be alive."

Bella felt like she had been slapped. Damn Paul Lahote and his prejudices! It was hard enough on Rennie knowing that she was different from others. That she was a unique being. There were few others like her, and she had not mixed with any of them. Despite this knowledge Bella had made sure that Rennie had self-belief and none of the low self-esteem that she herself had been burdened with when she was a human. Now Paul had destroyed that confidence in a matter of moments.

"Get dressed, Rennie. I won't be a moment." Bella said gently. She kissed the top of Rennie's head and left the room, her form a blur as she raced to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone was taken by surprise when Bella suddenly appeared in the room. She ignored them all, her target was Paul. He was taken aback when she slapped him hard around the face. The force of her blow knocked him out of his chair and flat on his back. His hand reached for his cheek as a vivid red mark appeared on his skin. His other cuts and bruises had already healed.

"I abhor violence." Bella hissed. "But you, you deserve everything you get. You didn't attack me because I was a vampire. You attacked me because of the hatred toward me that you've been holding onto since we left. You blame me personally for splitting the pack and pulling your carefully ordered world apart. You've spent your whole life bottling up your emotions. You hold onto every supposed hurt that you think has been given to you. But do you know what, Paul? Everything that has happened to you is down to you and the decisions you have made. My daughter is upstairs crying her heart out because she thinks she is some kind of monster. I will not have her thinking such ridiculous thoughts. She is the most innocent and loving girl you could ever meet. I will not have her feeling like I did when I was human."

The room was deathly silent as Paul stared up into Bella's angry amber eyes. Her hands were curled into fists as she tried to keep herself in check. "I am going to bring my daughter down and I want you to apologise for what you have done this day. If you don't then believe me you will regret it." She warned him. She gave Paul one last disgusted glance before disappearing from the room.

* * *

"I don't want to, Mommy." Rennie said fearfully as Bella took her by the hand and led her down the stairs. "I want to go."

"Rennie, remember what I said about facing our fears? You are so much stronger than I ever was. You have Jacob's confidence, remember?" Bella gave her a reassuring smile.

Rennie hated to disappoint Jacob. She thought of him as her father and wanted to impress him. She squared her slim shoulders and stood taller. Taking a deep breath, she followed after her mother.

Paul was the only one in the kitchen. The others had retreated to the living room. Rennie glanced back at Bella as she gently ushered her inside the room. "I'll just be out here." Bella promised.

Rennie nodded. She turned back and edged into the kitchen, still anxious despite what her mother had said. Paul watched the little girl come into the room. He could hear her heart beating ten to the dozen. She was petrified of him. His shoulders tensed as she stopped a little way from him and waited silently.

"You are Rennie." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Rennie whispered.

"I am..." Paul hesitated a moment. He watched as Rennie shied away from him as if he was going to slap her. It made him cringe inside. Bella was right, the child was innocent. He felt cruel and his gut twisted as he realised what he had so nearly done. "I am the monster. I know you heard what I called you and Bella. It was in the heat of the moment. I have a temper...it gets the better of me sometimes. I am... I am sorry."

Rennie glanced at him again. She bit her lip and twisted her hands together nervously as if building up the courage to say something. Eventually she made up her mind and shuffled toward him. She gazed up at him with her expressive green eyes. He saw forgiveness and understanding in them. It took his breath away. "You will be happy one day, Paul Lahote." Rennie whispered. "Go home. Rachel has some news for you." With those parting words Rennie began to walk away.

Paul was stunned. It took him a few seconds to ask her what she meant. "What does that mean?" He called out to her.

Rennie turned back for a moment. "You are getting what you longed for." She replied. "You are going to be a father." A weak smile lit up her face before she ran from the room, leaving him staring open mouthed after her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Phew that was a difficult chapter to write! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for all the reviews.**_

**Part Nine-Horror**

Bella sat on the back porch of the Swan house and stared up at the night sky. Her hands fiddled with her long hair as she twirled the silky strands around her fingers. Her head was full of worry as she thought about her husband. She had managed to banish Edward from her mind most of the time since her arrival back in Forks, but she knew it would not be long before she had to face him. Her cell phone was full of messages from him as well as missed calls. Each member of the family had tried to contact her, including Rosalie. Rennie's aunt had been the most persistent. The blonde beauty regarded Rennie as an extension of herself. Rosalie was fiercely protective of her niece, and that concerned Bella too. Would Rosalie do something drastic, along with Edward, to force herself and Rennie to return?

The night was alive with sounds. Bella could hear everything; from the flap of a bird's wing, to an insect crawling through the long grass. She would never get used to the vibrancy of the wild life that surrounded her on a daily basis. It was both thrilling and frightening how much she now wanted the new life she had found with Jacob and her daughter.

It had been days since her confrontation with Paul Lahote. Rennie's prediction that Paul and Rachel were going to become parents had come true. Both the wolf and his imprint were ecstatic. Rachel had overcome her ambivalence toward Rennie when she heard Paul's tale about how Bella's daughter had already known that she was pregnant. She had made Paul bring her over to the house so she could see the remarkable little girl herself. Bella had been cautious about letting her daughter see Jacob's sister, but Rachel had been nothing but polite, making Bella relax. She had even allowed Rennie to go on a walk with Paul and Rachel. It had worked out well. Rennie had charmed them both, and when they all returned, she had them eating out of her hand.

An owl's low call startled Bella and she lifted her head as she scanned the sky, hunting for the bird. She finally caught sight of it winging its way toward the trees, a wriggling mouse clutched in its sharp talons. Bella sighed. She would have to hunt soon, but somehow, she was losing the stomach for it. Jacob was on the reservation with his father. He and Billy were in a meeting with Sam and the elders. Bella guessed that it was going to be tense. Sam and Old Quil would not be pleased that she was in the area, let alone Rennie. They may have won over the hot-headed Paul, but Sam and the elders would be another matter entirely.

Bella felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She gritted her teeth and pulled it out, staring at the lightened screen. Edward's name screamed out at her. She was half inclined to reject the call like she had all the others, but she knew she couldn't put off speaking to him any longer.

"Edward." She greeted him coolly.

"Where are you?" Was his abrupt response. "Why have you been ignoring my calls? Has the dog been holding you captive?"

"No how are you then, Edward?" Bella snapped irritably.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Bella." Edward replied testily. "Are we really going to have the same old arguments? Come now, tell me where you are and I will come and retrieve you."

"Retrieve me? I am not an object that you own, Edward. I am my own person." Bella said angrily, nearly crushing her phone between her clenched fingers.

"You are my wife." Edward retorted haughtily.

Bella was silent for a moment before she responded. Her voice was much more subdued now. "Do you wish you had married Tanya?" She questioned him. "She would have been much more suitable for you. If..." she paused for a second. "If you felt that you had made a mistake or wanted to move on, I would grant you a quick divorce."

"Divorce? Really, Bella? Do you think I am a fool? Or maybe you do. It's not me who wants to move on, it's you. I made my vows and they will last an eternity. Do not let the dog fool you into thinking you can play happy families. I want my daughter and my wife home where they belong. Leave him there. Perhaps he can finally find some poor female who will put up with his..."

Bella ended the call before Edward could say anymore. She shoved the phone in her pocket, before standing up swiftly and running for the trees. Her need to hunt was strong within her. The adrenaline coursed through her body as she tried to run off her anger at her husband. For the first time in her married life she had felt something close to hate toward Edward, and it shocked her. She knew they had been growing away from each other for a long while, but to feel such an intense emotion such as loathing for the father of her only child threw her completely. Had she really changed so much in such a short time? Edward had always been controlling and arrogant in his treatment of her, but she must have felt love for him at one time surely? How odd that she couldn't remember when that love had turned into such an intense dislike. She didn't want to use the word hate again. Her phone began to buzz again, but she ignored it as she spotted a lone deer feeding in a small clearing. She ducked down and immediately began to stalk it.

* * *

Jacob and Billy walked out of the meeting feeling very subdued. It had gone about as well as expected; badly. Billy and Old Quil had a heated argument, Jacob had come to blows with Sam. He had hit his former Alpha in the face, spilling blood in the ancient hall. The elders had ordered him out. Jacob had left gladly. With a few parting insults, Billy had followed his son.

"What now?" Jacob asked tiredly.

"Leave them to stew. They will be in contact soon." Billy assured him.

"After that? I spilled blood in their precious hall." Jacob said darkly.

"Blood has been spilled there before. Old Harry hit Josiah once when he caught him with his hand in the till so to speak." Billy chuckled at the memory of his former friend.

"Josiah? I don't know him." Jacob frowned.

"He was once an elder and the treasurer. He was thrown out after Harry found out he was fiddling." Billy informed him.

Jacob remained silent for a moment as he looked up at the night sky. The stars were like a gleaming blanket across the blackness. "What am I going to do, dad?"

Billy patted his hand as he too stared up at the heavens. "You'll do what needs to be done. Don't lose heart my son. You will find a way." He said confidently.

* * *

Rennie was sitting cross legged on the floor, a piece of string wound around her nimble fingers as she tried to make a cat's cradle. Her tongue poked out a little as she tried to concentrate. Charlie smiled affectionately at his granddaughter. She usually found things easy, but seemed to be struggling with this. Finally, Rennie threw the string away and crossed her arms in a huff. "It's impossible. I don't believe mommy made this when she was a young girl."

"Oh, she did." Charlie picked the string up and expertly weaved it into a small cradle.

Rennie was astonished. She stared at him open mouthed. "That's magic." She exclaimed.

"No, just skill. Your old Grandpa isn't ready for the knacker's yard just yet little one." He quipped.

Rennie giggled. "You say funny things Grandpa."

They smiled at each other as they heard the back-door bang shut. "Looks like your mommy has finally come home." Charlie stood and ruffled Rennie's hair.

Rennie giggled again as she followed her Grandpa into the kitchen. The smiles faded from their faces when they saw Seth Clearwater standing aloof near the back entrance. His face was solemn as he greeted Charlie and Rennie hurriedly. In his arms he carried Bella, her eyes were closed and she dangled limply against him. Her clothes and hair were matted with blood.

"MOMMY!" Rennie screamed, absolutely terrified at the sight of her normally strong mother in such a state.

Charlie picked Rennie up and cuddled her close as he began to question Seth. "What the hell happened?"

"I found her like this." Seth informed him quickly. "I was out for a run and I came across her. A fresh kill was by her side and she was just lying there, unconscious. I brought her straight here."

"Bring her into the living room." Charlie ordered him. He put Rennie down and kissed the top of her head. "I have to take care of your mommy. Will you stay here like a good girl?"

Rennie had tears in her eyes as she nodded and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. She placed her hands in her lap and sniffed miserably as she watched Charlie hurry after Seth.

* * *

"Bells...Bells...wake up." Charlie sponged his daughter down, doing his best to wash off the dried blood.

Seth stood by his side, handing him a fresh cloth every now and again. It took a few more minutes of gentle coaxing before Bella began to come to. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes flickered open. She seemed confused for a second before she sat up abruptly. "What happened? How did I get back here?"

Charlie let Seth explain the condition he had found her in. Bella was alarmed. "I was unconscious? That is impossible. I was hunting. I saw a deer and..." Her voice tailed off as she held her head in her hands.

"I found a fresh kill by your body." Seth hunkered down in front of her and studied her carefully. "You don't remember anything?"

"No..." Bella gazed at him worriedly. She heard Charlie and Seth gasp as they got a closer look at her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"They're darker." Charlie whispered in awe.

"Darker?" Bella leapt gracefully from the couch and ran to the hall mirror. She stared at her pupils. They were now a much darker shade of amber; they were almost a light brown. How odd? Her face was still covered in blood and she grimaced as she flew up the stairs and hurriedly washed herself down at the sink. Afterwards she leaned against the cool tiles of the bathroom and held her head again. Her head was aching. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

"Mommy." Rennie had seen Bella fly up the stairs. She slowly followed her and tentatively knocked on the door. She could hear someone being sick. It couldn't be her mother. Vampires were never sick. Rennie pushed on the door and sidled inside. It was indeed Bella. She was bent over the toilet, retching.

Bella heard her daughter come in the room. She fell away from the toilet and quickly reached across for a tissue to wipe away the bloody vomit. "Rennie, go get Grandpa."

"Mommy, I'm scared." Rennie's normally confident voice was full of fear.

"Please, sweetie. Just go and get Grandpa." Bella begged again.

Rennie ran down the stairs calling hysterically for Grandpa. Charlie and Seth emerged from the living room. "Mommy is being sick." She cried out.

"It's alright." Charlie tried to reassure her. "You stay with Seth. I'll go and help her, okay."

"Grandpa, mommy's not well." Rennie said agitatedly.

"She will be fine. I promise you. Go to Seth now." Charlie looked meaningfully at Seth.

Seth nodded and gently took Rennie's hand. He tugged her into the living room as Charlie raced up the stairs two at a time. He found Bella still in the bathroom, she was being sick again. He crouched beside her and passed her some tissue so she could wipe away the blood. "What's happening, kiddo?" He pleaded with her.

Bella closed her eyes and slumped against the tiles. "I'm bringing up the blood I drank." She confessed. "I can't seem to stomach it." Her voice was full of despair.

"But you need blood to survive, kiddo." Charlie said desperately.

"I know." Bella replied sadly. "I know."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews.  
**_

**Part Ten**

Bella lay on her old bed with Rennie. The little girl was cuddled up close to her mother, her green eyes full of worry. Bella saw the fear in her daughter's eyes and stroked her lustrous red hair gently. "Please don't despair, sweetie." She whispered.

"What's wrong with you, mommy? I tried to see but I can't." Rennie began to sob in Bella's arms.

Bella held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "You know that I can't lie to you, Rennie. I don't know what is causing this. Over the last few days I have been feeling less and less like hunting. I can't explain it. I don't understand..."

"Please try again, mommy." Rennie begged her. "Please try."

"I have, but the same thing keeps happening." Bella sighed as her weakness began to exhaust her. Without her daily diet of animal blood, she was deteriorating. She could hear Jacob, Charlie, Billy and the others down in the room below discussing how to help her. Jacob sounded inconsolable as they tried to avoid the elephant in the room; without blood she would die and very soon too. She could sense that her time was at an end. The thought saddened her more than frightened her. She was mostly sad because she would now never see Rennie grow up into the beautiful young woman that she knew she would be. She would never see her marry or have children. Bella had just assumed that in her new form she would have an eternity to see and enjoy these simple pleasures. But now it seemed her arrogance had come back to haunt her.

The discussion downstairs became heated as she heard Jacob arguing with Paul. Paul had been the first to voice the inevitable, that she was going to die. There was the sound of a punch and a body falling to the floor. It seemed that Jacob had hit his pack brother. Bella exchanged a look with Rennie. "I need you to help me, Rennie."

"Anything, mommy." Rennie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to stop tears rolling down her face.

"Will you go down and ask Jake to come and see me?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Rennie bounced off of the bed and ran down the stairs, calling out to Jacob. Seconds later Bella could hear his heavier footsteps coming back up as he suddenly burst into the room.

"Are you alright, honey? You don't feel worse, do you?" Jacob sat down beside her on the bed and took her cold hands in his warm ones.

"Jake, I want you to stop arguing with Paul and Seth. He only laid out the facts. I am weakening and I am going to die." Bella stated baldly.

Her words made Jacob flinch. His expression became grim as his hold on her hands tightened. "Stop saying that." He snapped. "You will get better. I will fucking go and drag Carlisle here if I have to. He should have some idea."

"NO." Bella said loudly. "You will not bring him or any of the Cullens here. I know for a fact he would not be able to help me."

"Why are you giving up so easily?" Jacob replied heatedly. "I love you, Bella. You are surrounded by people who love you. What about Rennie?"

The mention of her daughter made Bella's eyes darken. She pulled her hands out of Jacob's. His grip on her fingers was hurting her. She no longer had the ability to withstand pain. Everything was fading; her eyesight, her hearing, all her senses were dull. "Don't you think I would travel heaven and earth to stay in my daughter's life? But I cannot. In practical terms I died when she was born. I took this form with the selfish desire to live forever, but it seems that was not to be my fate after all. My one consolation is that I will leave Rennie with people who will love her and understand her uniqueness. I ask this of you, Jake. Don't mourn me, just take care of our little girl." She begged him.

Jacob's face was tortured as he took her hands back into his own again. "I can't live on without you." He whispered.

"You will, for her sake." Bella said with certainty. She closed her eyes as exhaustion overwhelmed her. She felt the bed dip further as Jacob lay down beside her. His strong, warm arms encircled her tightly, and she rested against him gratefully, drawing on his strength to prop her up a little longer.

* * *

Rennie stumbled outside into the fresh air. The morning was crisp, frost covered the grass and the sky was cloudless for once, allowing the sun to shine brightly. She saw Paul sitting on the porch steps. One hand was holding a cloth to his nose. It was bloody where Jacob had hit him. He glanced at Rennie as she came and sat beside him. "You didn't hear me, did you?" He asked, his voice full of regret. "I never meant..."

"You said what needed to be said." Rennie mumbled. "Mommy thinks it too."

Paul turned so he could look at the young girl properly. The bright sun shone on her red hair, causing the red highlights to glisten. She really was going to be a beauty when she was fully grown. "Seth told me what you said to him once. You said that he would be the Alpha wolf and that everyone would be happy in the future. You saw your mother as part of that, didn't you?"

Rennie pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the distant horizon. "I don't know why things come out of my mouth. I don't trust myself anymore. I didn't see this."

"But you were right about me being a father." Paul reminded her in a gentle tone.

Rennie shrugged as a tear rolled down her cheek. "The imprint is gone." She suddenly confessed.

"What?" Paul was stunned. "Whose imprint?"

"Mine with Jacob's. I can't feel it. I lost it the day mommy got sick." Rennie began to cry then in earnest. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't be here. I killed mommy. I killed her when I was born. I made her into a vampire. I killed Jacob too. I ruined his life. I ruined everybody's lives. Yours too. All of you. I am to blame for it all."

Paul couldn't bear to hear Rennie blaming herself for things that were out of her control. He found it odd that just a few days ago he had wanted her gone, he had called her an abomination, a little demon. He felt deeply ashamed of his former assumptions. He had come to admire and care for Bella's daughter greatly. Rachel had too. Everyone whose lives she touched were enriched by her presence. Paul put an arm around her and hugged her awkwardly.

"Put that rubbish out of your head. It would upset your mom to hear you speak that way. It will upset everyone. Me included." Paul said gruffly.

Rennie sniffed and glanced up at him. "You don't hate me?" Her lower lip trembled. She was all young innocence again and seemed younger than her years as she looked to him of all people for reassurance.

"No, I don't. You are very much loved, Rennie." Paul stated firmly.

Rennie hid her head against him as she began to cry again. From the doorway where he had been watching, Seth smiled.

* * *

Bella lingered on for another few days. She became weaker and weaker. Her eyes became darker each day. They were now a dark brown. Her long vibrant hair became lank and she hardly left her bedroom. Jacob stayed with her most of the time and so did Rennie. They would all huddle together on the too small bed and just talk about happier times. It had surprised Jacob just how many good moments he had shared with Bella and Rennie, even when he was at his unhappiest living with the Cullens, far away from his home.

One afternoon, while Jacob and Rennie were sleeping, Bella sat with Charlie on the porch swing. She had begged her father for some fresh air. So, he had carried her limp body outside and placed her on the swing. Her body was freezing to the touch, but he ignored the biting chill from her skin. He wrapped a blanket around her and put his arm across her shoulders. Bella gratefully rested her aching head against him.

"I need you to keep an eye on Rennie and Jake for me, dad." Bella said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"You don't have to ask, kiddo." Charlie tried to keep the grief out of his voice.

"Thank you." She said tiredly. "I don't think it will be long now."

Her words struck fear into his heart. Charlie hugged her closer. "I am here for you, Bells."

"I'm going to need you, dad." Bella whispered. "I'm scared of the dark."

She sounded like a small child. Charlie couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face. He didn't bother to hide them. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, daddy." Bella replied. Her eyes closed. They never opened again.

* * *

Bella was resting between Jacob and Rennie on the couch when she passed away. Charlie, Billy, Seth, Paul and Rachel sat silently around the room. It was Rennie who knew. She heard a soft sigh escape her mother's lips, then nothing. Of course, vampires didn't have to breathe, but somehow Rennie just knew. She hid her face in Bella's hair and began to cry. Jacob looked at her, his face awash with anguish as he too realised. His expression was etched on every face in the room as they all stared silently at Bella, tears streaking down each of their faces.

* * *

Jacob and Rennie had retired upstairs. Jacob had carried Rennie up to Bella's old room. The little girl was inconsolable. She cried as if her heart would break. It was only having to care for her that was holding Jacob together. Charlie was sitting by his daughter's body. Her skin had lost its marble like quality and had taken on a softer sheen. He had lain her down and put a cushion under her head. Bella looked serene and at peace now. He could almost convince himself that she was just sleeping. He brushed her brown hair and arranged it around her like a fan.

"Do you need anything?" Billy asked. He felt helpless. He rolled his chair closer to his friend and gazed upon Bella's still form. "She looks so human." He said unthinkingly, then cringed when he realised how crass that sounded.

Charlie didn't seem to notice. "Yes. I was thinking that too. Her skin isn't white anymore. It is creamy like it used to be." He touched Bella's cold forehead.

"I don't know what to say, Charlie." Billy apologised.

Charlie sighed. "There is nothing to say. I've lost my little girl."

"Rennie will need us all. I think she is the only thing holding my son together." Billy watched as Charlie continued to stroke his daughter's hair.

"I don't want to let her go, Billy." Charlie choked out. "I don't want to say goodbye to my little girl."

Billy placed a strong hand on his best friend's shoulder as Charlie lowered his head and began to sob. He remained by his side for over an hour, lending his silent support.

* * *

It was midnight. Everyone else was asleep. Rennie was cuddled up with Rachel on Bella's old bed. Jacob's sister felt that the child would need a female presence and he had agreed. As soon as Rachel had put her arms around Rennie, the young girl finally relaxed and was able to sleep.

"Go and spend time with Bella." Rachel advised her brother gently. "Say your last goodbyes."

Jacob nodded. He left the room silently and headed down the stairs. It took a lot for him to walk into the living room and gaze upon Bella's lifeless body. Charlie had pulled a blanket up to her chin. Like everyone else it looked to Jacob like she was just sleeping. Her cheeks were flushed red and her hair shone in the dim light. Jacob just assumed it was the light reflecting on her smooth skin which caused the blush on her cheeks. He walked slowly over to her; a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time wafted toward him. It was the smell of strawberries. It was something that was uniquely Bella. It was her human scent, the beloved scent he had missed when she turned. He must be fantasising, but he didn't care. He would hold onto anything of her that he could. He finally reached her side and gazed upon her. To his eyes she was more beautiful than ever.

"You look so like you used to, honey." Jacob whispered. "You always were so beautiful. I love you. Wherever you are my sleeping angel, wait for me. One day we will be together again. I know it."

He continued to gaze down at her lovingly. She really did look like a sleeping princess. Jacob found himself lowering his head toward hers so that their lips were mere inches apart. "I love you, Bella Swan." He murmured before placing a kiss on her lips.

Jacob raised his head and held his breath, waiting. He didn't know what for, or what he expected to happen. This wasn't a fairy-tale and he had never witnessed a miracle. But something inside told him to wait. The blush on Bella's cheeks seemed to intensify. Jacob began to think he was delusional as her skin seemed to glow a little brighter. The stiffness about her limbs seemed to dissipate as her body relaxed. He bit down on his lower lip as he continued to stare at her, inside praying all the while for the spirits to grant him this one thing.

"Come back to me, Bella." He pleaded with her. "For the last time, come back to me. Our story wasn't supposed to end here."

Jacob waited and waited, and as he began to give up all hope, Isabella Marie Swan began to breathe.

_**A/N-who doesn't believe in miracles, huh? Maybe she just needed a kiss from her prince/soul mate! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews. **_

**Part Eleven-Chocolate Cake**

Everyone was staring at Bella. She dropped her eyes to her hands which were clenched firmly in her lap as a faint blush coated her cheeks. She was wedged firmly between an excited Rennie and an exultant Jacob. The latter had his arm across her shoulders and was playing with her hair as he kept his eyes firmly fixated on her. He was still uncertain whether he was dreaming; he just hoped that he would never wake if he was. Bella was alive and she was human. There was no trace of vampire traits anywhere. She was her old self, albeit changed a little from all that she had experienced. He couldn't get over the warmth emanating from her skin or the blush he had so missed blooming on her cheeks.

"This is a miracle, just a miracle." Charlie said for the hundredth time as he gazed upon his beautiful daughter.

"It sure is." Billy agreed. His smile was as wide as his friend's as he soaked up the happiness radiating from his son.

"But how is this possible?" Seth voiced the question that no one had yet dared to ask.

Rennie let out a dramatic sigh as she hopped onto her feet and twirled around the room. She stopped in front of a stunned Paul and winked at him conspiratorially. Everyone laughed at the former hothead. They found it amusing that Rennie seemed to have got under Lahote's skin and charmed him with her sweet personality. It had been noticed that he would often be the most patient when listening to her prattle on about inconsequential things. He felt Rachel smirking at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I think you're going to announce that it is the imprint, isn't it? You told me it had gone between you and Jake." Paul reached out and ruffled Rennie's hair, making her pout in annoyance as she smoothed it back down.

"Is that right, Rennie?" Bella raised her head and looked at her daughter in awe as Rennie spun around again until she was facing her mother.

"Yes." She whispered. "Only I didn't know until you woke up."

"But why now?" Bella held out her arms for her daughter and Rennie crawled onto her lap and hugged her.

"Because you finally let Jacob in. You lowered your shield and your defences when you realised what you wanted all along. I am no longer the tie between you." Rennie said softly into Bella's ear.

Bella took Rennie's heart shaped face between her hands and looked at her lovingly. "No, you are my beautiful, special little girl and I love you very much." She bent down and kissed the top of Rennie's head as tears of joy spilled out of her eyes.

* * *

"I want to watch you eat it." Jacob grinned at Bella as she stared at the huge dollop of chocolate cake, he had placed in front of her. "You need to eat."

"But can't I start with something small?" She complained as she poked at the dessert gingerly with her fingers. "It's too rich. I'll be sick."

"But smell it, Bells." Jacob urged her as he inhaled the inviting scent.

Bella sniffed at it. Her senses were no longer acute. It just smelled like any old cake. She didn't want to admit to Jacob that she was scared. What if she couldn't stomach real food after all? What if things weren't all that they seemed? She picked up the cake and hesitantly put it to her lips before taking a tiny bite. As soon as the velvety texture of the chocolate sponge hit her tongue she nearly moaned with delight. She pushed the cake around her mouth, salivating as the taste exploded in her mouth. Before she knew what she was doing, she had finished off the whole cake.

Jacob laughed at her stunned expression as she swallowed the last piece, looking disappointed that the plate was empty. "I forgot how much I loved chocolate." She said in wonder.

"There's plenty more where that came from. I plan on cooking you up a feast and watch while you eat everything I put before you." Jacob boasted.

Bella pulled a face as she pictured his last attempts at cooking. There was a reason he was banned from the stove and why Billy had been the cook in the Black household. "Maybe I'll cook but you can still watch."

"Are you saying I can't cook?" Jacob pretended to be outraged.

Bella raised her eyebrows at him. "Jake, you burn water."

He laughed at her again and pulled her into a tight hug. Bella smiled as she relaxed in his embrace. His touch was no longer hot and her skin no longer burned at his closeness. Everything was as it should be. Over her shoulder she caught sight of Rennie, who was peering into the kitchen, a huge smile covering her face. Bella winked at her as she made rabbit fingers above Jacob's head where he couldn't see. Rennie giggled before slipping away before Jacob noticed.

* * *

Charlie and Billy were in the backyard firing up the barbecue. Everyone was in a celebratory mood. Paul had left to buy some beers while Rachel was in the kitchen with Bella and Rennie, chopping up vegetables and buttering up rolls. Jacob sat with Seth on the back-porch steps and watched the two older men laughing and joking together.

"I haven't seen my dad so happy in... well ever." Jacob said to Seth.

"I haven't seen you so happy, either." Seth shoulder bumped him and grinned.

"I agree with you there. Please don't tell me this is all an illusion. Can things really be this simple?" A note of worry had entered Jacob's voice.

"Yes, it can." Seth replied firmly. "Enjoy it, Jake. You deserve it. We all do. Maybe you and Bella had to go through this so Rennie could exist. She is such a unique person. If she can calm down Lahote, she definitely has some magic."

Jacob smiled. "Yeah. I wouldn't change a thing that has happened. The highs to get here have outweighed the lows."

"You saved Bella in the end, Jake." Seth pointed out; his tone now serious. "The imprint kept her safe, kept you all safe. Magic does exist, we just never let ourselves believe in it."

"Says the wise future Alpha." Jacob looked at Seth meaningfully.

"Sam is not going to back down easily." Seth said quietly.

"Sam will concede eventually." Jacob smiled as Charlie and Billy began to have a petty argument about the best way to cook the burgers.

Seth's eyes became dark as he stared out toward the horizon. "I hope so."

* * *

Bella had one of everything on her heaped-up plate. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as she tried one type of food, then another. "This is much better than sex." She moaned as she chewed on another huge slice of chocolate cake.

Charlie choked on his own food as he glared at his daughter. Everyone else just laughed as Bella blushed. Jacob leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "You haven't had sex with me yet, honey."

Bella's blush increased as she laughed nervously. "Very true." She whispered back to him. She felt like her stomach had a thousand butterflies fluttering inside. This was what love felt like. How had she never known that before?

Rennie was gazing at them both with interest. "How do you do sex?" She asked innocently.

Charlie choked again and Billy had to hit him hard between the shoulder blades. The men laughed uproariously while Bella hugged her daughter, who looked irritated at everyone's reactions. "Is anyone going to tell me?" Rennie demanded. "Grandpa? Did you do sex? Was it good?"

Charlie was very red in the face. He coughed violently. "You shouldn't really talk about that yet, Rennie. You are too young." He blustered.

"Yes, you'll learn all about the birds and the bees when you understand a little more." Bella said soothingly.

"What do insects have to do with it?" Rennie asked in disgust.

"They don't. It's just a saying." Bella replied hurriedly.

"Why?" Rennie insisted.

"I think you should stop talking about it now before your Grandpa explodes." Billy advised.

Rennie looked horrified. "Does sex make you explode, too?" She shuddered as she helped herself to an apple and bit into it. "No wonder daddy was such a cold fish." She said with her mouth full.

There was a moment of silence before everyone, apart from a wilting Charlie, roared with laughter again. Rennie shook her head in disbelief. Adults could be very weird at times she thought to herself.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. **_

**Part Twelve-Making a Friend**

Jacob had his eyes closed as he felt Bella's nimble fingers massage the tension out of his broad shoulders. He felt her hands run down the muscles along his back, her nails scraping lightly across his skin. He let out a little groan as she kneaded his skin deftly, finding all the knots and easing them out until he was completely relaxed. Her fingers then trailed along his spine, tickling his sensitized skin gently. He was so turned on he couldn't think straight. If the house wasn't so full of people, he would ravish her right now. But there was the problem; Charlie's house was full to bursting day and night. Seth was almost a permanent resident now. Paul and Rachel popped in at unexpected hours. Lahote once inside couldn't be budged. He and Rennie had taken up chess of all things. Rennie kicked Paul's butt every time they played. Some of the games got heated as Paul tried to cheat and huff the rook or make an illegal move. Rennie held her own and it could be quite amusing watching the young girl and the older man argue over who had actually won. Lahote hated being outsmarted by a kid.

Billy would come over with Rachel and Paul, and Charlie-when he wasn't working-would share beers with his old friend and reminisce about old times. Everyone was so cheerful and exuberant now. Since Bella's change life had been good. No one wanted to confront the problems which were just around the corner. There was the elders and Sam to deal with. Embry and Quil-Jacob's oldest friends-had tried to come and see him, but Sam had issued an Alpha order for them to stay away. He had tried the same on Paul, but somehow Lahote managed to circumnavigate his way around it. Jacob and Seth thought it had a lot to do with Rennie's influence on him, and also Seth's ability to order Paul around. Sam's hold on the remaining pack members was weakening. Even Jared was getting tired of Uley's stubbornness. There was change in the air and they could all feel it. But for the immediate future, they all chose to ignore the upcoming confrontation and just enjoy being happy.

Bella finished her massage and slipped her arms around Jacob's neck, her fingers trailing across his firm pecs. She loved feeling her way around the dips and curves of his muscular torso. He was such a beautiful man. She rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled as he touched her hand.

"Let's just kick everyone out so we can have the house to ourselves." He suggested, only half joking.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't have my daughter roaming the streets just because you want your wicked way with me." Bella laughed as Jacob pouted like a little boy.

"Rennie is resourceful."

"She sure is." Bella pulled away and handed him his t-shirt. "But she is still too naïve to be let out around here alone. Now if she was allowed on the res..." She left the rest unsaid.

"I'll take her soon. She has been dropping none too subtle hints that she wants to see my home and play with some of the local kids." Jacob tugged his t-shirt over his head.

"Yes, it saddens me that she has been so isolated from other children." Bella said regretfully. "Is there any way in which you could make it happen any faster?"

"Not with Sam the way he is at the moment and the elders causing waves. They still see her as their enemy. But perhaps if I can't bring Rennie to the res, I can still bring some of the kids to come here and play." Jacob glanced at Bella thoughtfully.

"Would their parents go for that? I mean would they understand?" Bella bit down on her bottom lip.

"Yes, remember most of them know nothing about the pack, Bells. Or about vampires. They are just old stories to them. I'll ask my dad who best to ask. He'll know."

Bella hugged Jacob again tightly. "Thank you. Thank you." She could already picture Rennie's happy face if she could actually mix with others. It would be a wonderful surprise for her.

* * *

After consulting Billy, Jacob was able to arrange for a couple of Isaiah's grandchildren to come to the Swan house. Isaiah was one of Billy's old friends. He was easy going and it was a relief to him to have his house quiet for once. His daughter lived with him now she had divorced her husband and her three unruly children were hard to handle. So, a couple of days after Bella and Jacob's conversation the three children were brought over to the Swan house by Rachel and Paul.

Rennie was out in the garden playing with an old hula hoop that used to belong to Bella. She was already an expert in spinning the hoop around her slim hips and now she was throwing it up in the air and catching it easily. She was just swinging the hoop around her arm when Paul and Rachel came out into the garden pushing three recalcitrant children in front of them. There were two twin girls and their older brother. Rennie dropped the hoop in shock as she was suddenly confronted with three unfamiliar faces.

"Rennie." Rachel smiled at her encouragingly. "These are the grandchildren of a friend of ours. This is Terese and her twin Tammy, and this is their elder brother, Jo. Say hi to Rennie."

"What a stupid name." Terese said haughtily. She was staring at Rennie's outfit. She had dressed up in an old torn pair of jeans and a shirt that had seen better days. Like Bella, Rennie wasn't bothered about fashion. "Where did you get those clothes? At a bring and buy sale?"

Tammy laughed at her sister's insulting words. Rachel saw Rennie's face crumple. She grabbed the two girls by the hands and whirled them around. "How dare you? Say that again and I'll..."

"What?" Tammy sneered. "You're not our mother. We're eight and you can't order us around. We didn't want to come here in the first place and play with the stupid pale face."

"Get inside you little witches." Paul roared, startling the twins. They stared at him in shock.

"You can't order us..." Terese began before Paul's thunderous look made her think better of it. Her sister followed her swiftly as they both ran inside.

"I'll deal with those little horrors." Paul told Rachel. He marched into the house after the twins.

Rachel was left outside with a subdued Rennie and Jo. She watched as the ten-year-old studied Rennie carefully. "You have pretty hair." He suddenly said.

Rennie blushed and touched her hair. "Do I?" She whispered.

"Yes. Ignore my sisters. They are horrible brats. Always have been. That's why we never get invited anywhere." Jo walked over to Rennie and took her hoop from her. He threw it up in the air and caught it easily.

Rennie was impressed. "Have you used one of those before?" She asked him shyly.

Jo laughed. "Hardly. It's a girl's toy."

"Oh." Rennie felt crestfallen. She had made an idiot of herself already. She hung her head in shame.

"Jo was just teasing, sweetie." Rachel said softly. "Weren't you?" She looked at Jo meaningfully.

"Yeah." Jo rolled his eyes but didn't dispute what Rachel had said.

Rachel smiled. "Well I'll leave you two to play while I help my other half deal with the terrible twins."

"Good luck with that." Jo said, all seriousness.

Rachel reached out and ruffled his hair, making him wince in embarrassment. She laughed as she headed back into the house and left the two of them alone.

* * *

Bella peeked out of the window. "She seems alright." She said anxiously.

"Bells, leave her to it. She is a smart girl. Stop fretting." Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and steered her away from the window.

Bella frowned, still worried about her little girl. She had heard what the twins had said, it reminded her of Jacob's sisters. He had thought that too. The boy seemed nice though. At least he was willing to make the effort with Rennie. Bella began to walk back toward the window but Jacob kept her away.

"Trust her, Bells. She has to learn to mix. We can't hold her hand forever." Jacob pointed out. He put a comforting arm across her shoulders as she relaxed against him.

* * *

"How old are you?" Jo asked as he threw the hoop up in the air.

Rennie paused. How old was she supposed to say she was? She couldn't very well say to the boy she had only been alive for two and half years, but resembled a seven-year-old. Her hesitation made him look at her.

"Well?" He pressed. "You must know how old you are."

"S...s... seven." Rennie stuttered.

"Oh, I thought you were at least eight." He sighed dramatically.

"I'm nearly eight." Rennie blurted out. She so wanted to impress the boy.

"When is your birthday?" Jo questioned her.

"Um...um..." Rennie couldn't say her birthday wasn't for another six months otherwise she would look a fool saying she was nearly eight. "Next week."

"Oh cool." Jo's face brightened. "Having a party? I hope so. It would be awesome to get away from my Grandad's house. Don't invite my horrible sisters, though. They'll ruin it."

"Party?" Rennie echoed him. "Um...yes." She felt herself going red again as she tangled herself up in her web of lies. It was always going to be this way, she thought sadly. She would never just be able to be herself because she could never tell the truth. Six months from now she would have changed so much that she would have outgrown Jo.

"How many are coming?"

"What?" Rennie had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him.

"To your party. How many are coming?" Jo demanded impatiently. "It's not all girls, is it? You have to invite some boys, too, if I'm going to be there."

Rennie became tongue tied again. How had she got herself into this mess? "Just you and me." She said eventually.

"Just you and me..." Jo looked at her as if she was insane. "Don't you have any friends?"

Rennie felt on the verge of tears. She gave him a stricken look as she plucked at a stray thread on her shirt. "Not many. I move around a lot."

Jo was quiet for a moment before suddenly breaking out into a big grin. His expression reminded her of Jacob and Rennie relaxed as he hooked his arm through hers. "Lucky you met me then isn't it? I'll look out for you."

"You will?" Rennie asked hopefully.

"I said so, didn't I." Jo rolled his eyes at her as he pulled her toward the house. "Come on, we better tell them what you want for your birthday. It's best to pre order stuff so you get what you really want." He said wisely.

"Is that how it works?" Rennie asked in surprise. This was all new territory for her. She had never asked for anything before. She just usually accepted what she was given.

"You are a little weird." Jo admitted. "But don't worry, with my help, you'll soon be more normal."

Rennie thought there must be a compliment in there somewhere. He had said she had nice hair, that had to count for something. She smiled at him shyly as they entered the house. "Jo, as you know everything, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Jo glanced at her; his chest puffed out at the thought that this pretty girl thought he was a man of the world.

"Is it true you explode when you do sex?" Rennie asked innocently.

Jo's finesse flew out of the window as he coughed violently; his face turning a bright shade of red under his tan skin.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews.  
**_

**Part Twelve-You Can't Stop the Fall**

Bella did a double take when she saw her father enter the room. Without his moustache Charlie looked naked. She watched as his hand touched his face where his moustache would have been; an old habit he was going to have to let go. Bella tried to smooth her expression into one of understanding but she couldn't stop the bubbling laughter welling up into her throat. She sniggered and Charlie shot her a dark look.

"I hardly find this funny, kiddo." He said irritably.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Bella rushed over to him and gave him a quick hug. "If I had known what Rennie and Jo had planned, I would have stopped them."

"Would you?" Charlie's eyes narrowed. "If I recall both you and Jake tried to shave off my moustache when I was asleep when you were younger. If it wasn't for Billy catching you both in the act..." he paused as he became lost in memories. "It seems that Jo is a chip off the old block."

"Yes, but Rennie shouldn't have followed his lead." Bella replied. "She is very sorry, Dad. She hopes that you will still attend her un-birthday party."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Charlie muttered, trying to muster up his remaining dignity. "She is lucky that I love her very much, otherwise..."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Rennie suddenly appeared out of nowhere and flung herself into Charlie's arms. She had a contrite look on her face as she begged him with her eyes for forgiveness.

Charlie tried to act stern but he quickly melted as his granddaughter used the full force of her puppy dog eyes on him. "Alright, alright! I know it was that little miscreant you've made friend's with who made you go along with his crazy idea."

"Well it was Jacob who gave Jo the idea. He told us about the time he tried to shave off your moustache and..." Rennie began to babble.

"Jacob Black." Charlie suddenly roared. "I should have known." He marched out of the room and into the backyard where Jacob and Seth were setting up the barbecue for Rennie's un-birthday party.

Rennie looked guiltily at Bella, who was laughing loudly. They both heard Charlie chastising Jacob and Jacob trying to act all innocent. "Did I get Jacob in trouble?" Rennie asked.

"Don't you worry about Jake." Bella ruffled her daughter's hair. "He can look after himself. You have to promise not to do anything like that again."

"I promise." Rennie stated firmly.

"Good girl. Now come on and let's get you ready." Bella took her daughter by the hand and led her up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Jo arrived promptly at three o'clock. His hair was slicked down and he had been forced into his cleanest pair of jeans and a white shirt by his mother. Rachel and Paul had brought him over. He was clutching a badly wrapped present in his hands. He was feeling a little nervous. Paul had been teasing him mercilessly about Charlie, frightening the youngster with tales about how he could be arrested by the Chief of Police for damage to police property. After all Charlie's moustache belonged to a cop, so technically it was police property. Poor Jo believed Paul. He tugged on the collar of his white shirt as he began to sweat. His anxiety increased when it was Charlie who greeted then at the door.

"Oh, it's you." Charlie glared down at the young boy.

Jo gulped as he shoved the present into Charlie's hands. "Please don't arrest me. Please don't send me to jail. I'll make you a new one."

"A new one?" Charlie felt bewildered. The boy was trembling.

"Yes. It will be thicker and much neater than your old one. I mean that was going a bit manky. I'm sure Ren will help me. Rennie..." Jo called out to her desperately. He needed back up.

Rennie appeared behind her grandfather. Jo's mouth dropped open at the sight of her. Bella had swept her daughter's long hair up into a loose plait which fell around one shoulder. Tendrils of her shiny red hair framed her face. Her bright green eyes were glowing as she spun round in a circle to show off her new jeans and sparkly red top. "What do you think?" She asked Jo.

"I think his open mouth says it all." Paul laughed as he pushed on Jo's chin to shut the boy's mouth.

"Happy bi...birthday, Ren." Jo mumbled, his cheeks turning red with the effort. "You look very pretty."

"Thanks." Rennie beamed. She grabbed his hand and yanked him inside past Charlie.

Jo came back to life suddenly as he glanced up nervously at Charlie. "Please don't arrest me, sir." He begged again.

"Well don't do it again." Charlie told him. "This is your final warning."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." Jo said quickly as he ran off with Rennie.

Paul was laughing hysterically. Charlie exchanged a bemused look with Rachel before they all headed out into the back garden to get the party started.

* * *

Bella and Rachel were in the kitchen preparing the cake for Rennie. They had spent the whole of the day before baking it. It was the first time that Rachel had ever attempted to make a cake. To see the results of her efforts pleased her immensely. She couldn't stop admiring it. She turned to Bella and gave her a contrite smile. "I never said sorry for the way Becca and I used to torture you all those years ago. You're cool, Bella."

"Well thank you very much. I think." Bella smiled as Rachel laughed. "To be honest I want to thank you."

"For what?" Rachel asked, feeling puzzled.

"For being a friend. I've never had a proper girlfriend before. I always seem to rub females up the wrong way." Bella confessed.

Rachel laughed again. "Well to tell you the truth, neither have I. Being stuck with only Emily and Kim for company is not much fun."

"It isn't? I thought being imprints and everything you all had something in common." Bella questioned her.

"Have you seen the way Emily and Kim act around their men? Jeez, Bella. They are so subservient to them. They treat Sam and Jared as if they were gods. They cook, clean, run around after them like maids. As if I need to wipe Paul's ass? They can't understand why I am not on my hands and knees begging for Lahote's attention night and day. They get all riled up if I dare criticize any of the pack. Some of them can be butt heads, especially Paul. I know my man and he would get bored stiff if I acted the way Emily and Kim do." Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"I never saw it that way." Bella said in awe.

"You're different. You act yourself around my brother. I can see you don't take any crap from him. You're equals. Just like me and my butt head."

Bella burst into giggles at Rachel's nickname for Paul. "Does he know you call him that?"

"You should hear what he calls me when we row." Rachel picked up the cake and admired it again. "You know I might make the idiot one of these now I know how."

"I think he would love it." Bella agreed. She linked arms with Rachel as they both left the kitchen to present Rennie with her cake.

* * *

Rennie's face was a picture as she saw the huge chocolate cake being brought out to her. There were eight lighted candles on the top of it, surrounding her name which had been iced in the centre of a big heart. "Is this for me?" She breathed.

"Duh!" Jo rolled his eyes at such a stupid question. He felt Charlie's stern gaze on him and he swallowed nervously. He mouthed sorry and shifted closer to Rennie for protection.

Everyone started to sing. Jacob had his arms around Bella; Paul had pulled Rachel onto his lap and was kissing the back of her neck, causing her to slap him on the back of his head. Billy and Charlie's voices were the loudest. Seth clapped his hands as Rennie blushed a bright red.

"Now close your eyes and make a wish." Bella called out.

Rennie beamed as she shut her eyes tightly and made her wish, mouthing the words silently. "I wish for a happy ever after." She then blew out the candles.

The sound of a loud banging on the front door interrupted the celebrations. Rennie opened her eyes and stared around. Everyone had become silent. She noticed Jacob, Paul and Seth, they were sniffing the air and looking grim. Bella and Rachel were sharing worried glances as were Billy and Charlie. She saw Jo, his face was awash with confusion, obviously wondering what was going on. But Rennie knew, her sense of smell was as enhanced as the wolves. She began to tremble and backed away from the cake.

"He's here." She said in despair.

Jacob, Seth and Paul ran around the side of the house to confront the unwanted visitor. Bella began to head over to Rennie, but her daughter retreated, her eyes wild, her little heart beating ten to the dozen.

"He's come to take me away." Rennie cried out.

"We won't let him." Bella held out her arms but Rennie took off at a fast sprint. She tore through the gate at such speed that neither Bella or any of the others could catch her.

Jo stood still for a moment, still confused as to what was going on. He saw Bella's distraught face as she called her daughter's name over and over. Out the front a loud shouting match began. Jo could hear Jacob's deep voice yelling at the visitor. He watched as Charlie slipped around the side of the house too, ready to back up Jacob and the others. Billy stayed behind to comfort Rachel and Bella. All Jo could think of was poor Rennie. Who was the unwanted guest who had caused his best friend to run? While the adults were preoccupied, he slipped away. He knew where Rennie would have gone. He would find her.

* * *

Rennie climbed and climbed until she reached the top of the tall tree. From her vantage point she could see the heavens above. The wind whipped her hair out of its loose braid and stung her cheeks. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she sobbed as if her heart would break. She had been happy, they had all been happy. Now he was here to ruin it and take her away. For once she had felt normal, like a real person. Not like some freak of nature. Now she would lose everything because of him. A feeling of hate coursed through her veins. She would lose it all now-Jo, her new found family, Seth, Rachel and Paul. She would never see Jacob again, or her mother. Bella would never be able to live among vampires now. She would be forced to go back into her role as Alice's and Rosalie's plaything. She would have to wear stupid dresses and be put on show for Carlisle to prod at and examine. No, she would rather die than go back to that life!

"I hate you, Daddy." Rennie screamed up at the sky. Her words were torn away by the wind.

"REN." Jo's voice made her pause. Rennie stared down through the branches of the tree to see him standing at the bottom. His hands were cupped around his mouth as he shouted up to her. "HOW DID YOU CLIMB UP THERE?"

Rennie watched in alarm as Jo began to climb up the tree. His hands reached up and grabbed the lower branches, his feet slipping on the smooth bark as he tried to scrabble his way upwards. "No, Jo, stay down there." Rennie begged him.

Jo ignored her. He wanted to reach her and comfort her. She was his best friend. If she could climb to the top then so could he. Rennie continued to beg as he persevered and continued the difficult climb. His arms were aching with the effort of pulling himself upwards. Jo gritted his teeth in determination as he inched higher and higher.

"Please, Jo, don't come closer." Rennie pleaded with him. She began to descend the tree easily. With her quick reflexes she found it simple, but poor Jo was struggling. She needed to reach him before his strength gave out. "Wait there for me."

"I'm coming." Jo replied breathlessly. He reached out a shaking hand to grab the next branch above him, but his hands were sweaty and they slipped on the rough bark.

To Rennie it happened all in slow motion. She watched as Jo's dark eyes widened in fear. His hands fell away from the branch and his foot slid from under him. His hands flailed around in mid-air as he tried to grab something, anything to stop the fall. But it was too late. With Rennie screaming his name, Jo fell backwards and sailed down to the ground. It seemed an age before he hit the earth with a dull thud, his body lying broken and lifeless on the ground beneath her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! :'(**_


	13. Chapter 13

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the kind reviews. **_

**Part Fourteen-Letting Go of a Friend**

Bella lay on her bed cuddling Rennie to her chest. Her daughter slept fitfully; occasionally stirring and calling out Jo's name. Bella felt sickened at the thought of what had happened to the little boy; her rage at Edward knew no bounds. It had been his unexpected arrival that had caused the chain of events which had resulted in Rennie's new friend falling from the tree. If Edward hadn't been so selfish and turned up unannounced, then Rennie wouldn't have run. Bella stroked her daughter's fevered forehead as she began to murmur in her sleep again. She was obviously reliving the accident. And it was an accident. Bella wished Rennie would see it that way and not blame herself. But she had definitely inherited that trait from her mother, Bella thought ruefully.

Thankfully little Jo had survived his fall. He had broken his arm and fractured his shoulder on his left side. He was now in hospital being looked after. It had been Rennie's hysterical screaming that had alerted them all to what had happened. Jacob had left Seth and Paul to deal with Edward while he tore off in Rennie's direction. He had returned fifteen minutes later carrying a comatose Jo in his arms, with Rennie sobbing hysterically beside him. An ambulance had been called to the house. In the meantime, Seth and Paul had managed to get rid of Edward. Their fury made adrenaline surge through their veins as they chased Edward all the way back to the old Cullen mansion.

Jacob and Paul were now on permanent patrol around the Swan house to make sure that Edward kept his distance until Bella felt able to confront him. She needed to take care of Rennie first. Seth was downstairs resting before he took over from one of the others to give them a break. Bella sighed sadly as exhaustion overwhelmed her. She fell into a troubled sleep, her arms wrapped around her daughter.

* * *

It was dark when Rennie woke up. Her eyes flared open and she stared around the room. Her breathing kicked up a notch as she relived once again what had happened to Jo. In her mind's eye she saw him fall from the tree, his arms flailing, until the thud when his body hit the hard ground. Tears sprang up in Rennie's eyes as she tried to get her ragged breathing under control. She felt her mother's warm arms cuddling her close and turned her head to look at Bella. Her mother was fast asleep, her brow furrowed slightly, as she held Rennie tight.

The house was silent. With her enhanced hearing Rennie could hear her grandfather sleeping in the room next door. She wondered what the time was. Very carefully Rennie slid out of Bella's embrace and crawled off of the bed. She was still dressed in her party clothes. Rennie quickly pulled off her sparkly red top and hunted around the dark room for one of her older shirts. When she found one, she pulled it on over her head, the familiar feel of the material against her skin was comforting. Rennie knew what she had to do now. Glancing back at her mother to check she was still deeply asleep, Rennie crept out of the bedroom, closing the door carefully behind her. She then tiptoed down the stairs toward the front door, shoving her feet in her boots, which were located in the hall. As her hand reached up for the latch, she heard movement behind her. She twisted round and met the curious eyes of Seth Clearwater.

"And where do you think you're heading off to?" He asked her.

Rennie hung her head, her long red hair falling about her face. She let out a sad little sigh. "I was going to see Jo." She confessed.

Seth ran a hand through his tousled hair. "At two in the morning? I don't think so."

"I have to." Rennie began to cry. "I need to see that he is alright."

Seth hunkered down in front of Rennie and took hold of her skinny arms. "Listen to me. Jo is fine. Yes, he has broken some bones, but he will recover."

"I still need to see him." Rennie begged. "Please let me go?"

"Can't you wait until the morning?" Seth said gently. "How were you planning to get into the hospital this late at night, huh?"

"I have my ways." Rennie whispered.

Seth studied her carefully. "I expect you do."

"Please, Seth. I have to see my friend. Please." Rennie turned the full force of her eyes on Seth. He hesitated for a moment before finally nodding.

"Come on then. I know you won't be satisfied until you've seen him." Seth held out his hand to her.

Rennie stared at him in surprise. "You'll come with me?"

"I won't let you go alone." Seth smiled at her as Rennie finally took his hand. "I am your friend, Rennie."

"Thank you." She replied gratefully.

The two of them slipped silently out of the house and melted into the dark night.

* * *

The hospital was semi-dark as Seth and Rennie headed inside. The ER was full of the usual suspects-a few drunken revellers who had imbibed too much alcohol, a man nursing a broken wrist and a few elderly residents in wheelchairs whose health had taken a turn for the worse. Rennie glanced up at Seth as he walked easily up to the reception. The tired young nurse manning the desk immediately perked up when she saw the handsome, muscular young man leaning nonchalantly against the desk. Seth immediately began to flirt with her, giving the unnoticed Rennie ample opportunity to slip away and begin the hunt for Jo's room.

She found it eventually. He was a in a private room near the children's ward. Rennie could smell and hear him as he breathed deeply while he slept. She glanced around to make sure the night nurse, who was stationed in the middle of the ward, didn't notice her before she crept into his room. The dark didn't bother Rennie, she could see perfectly well. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Jo's bed and just looked at him for a moment. He seemed okay. His skin was a good colour, she could hear the strong beat of his heart. He had a bandage wrapped around his head where he had cut it when it had hit the ground. His left arm was strapped across his body to keep it in place. Rennie let herself relax a little now that she could see with her own eyes that he was fine. As if Jo knew he was being watched, his eyes fluttered open. He turned his head and nearly let out a surprised yelp when he saw Rennie sitting by his bed. She hurriedly put her finger to her lips and hushed him.

"How did you get in here?" Jo whispered as he rubbed at his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"I have my ways." Rennie said softly. "I just had to see that you were okay. I am so sorry that this happened, Jo. It's all my fault."

"Don't be a goof." Jo replied dismissively. "I'm the one who fell. Anyway, I'll get kudos at school for this. Don't sweat it. We're cool." His voice dropped lower as he peered at her closely. "Are you alright though? No one would tell me anything. My mom's angry that this has happened. She tore a strip off of Jacob for it."

"I've been worried about you." Rennie confessed. She hung her head, what she was about to say was going to tear her up inside, but it was for the best. "I came here because I have something to tell you that will upset you."

Jo sat up straighter in his bed, his eyes darkening as Rennie refused to look at him directly. "Like what?"

Rennie gulped nervously as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "We can't be friends anymore, Jo. This will be the last time we see each other."

"WHAT?" Jo said too loudly.

Rennie stiffened as she listened out for the night nurse. They both tensed as they waited for a few moments, but they were not interrupted. Jo's face registered his hurt as he was the first to break the silence. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"I haven't any choice. I was being selfish wanting you to be my friend. I am nothing but trouble. I can't have you hurt again because of me." Rennie whispered brokenly.

"Will you stop with the blame game!" Jo said impatiently. "It was an accident. That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Yes, it does." Rennie finally raised her head and looked at him. Her face was awash with tears. "I am not eight years old, Jo. I am two and a half. I am not fully human. I am a hybrid. Half human and half vampire. I am growing at a fast rate. This time next year I will resemble a twelve-year-old. By the time I am seven years old I will be an adult." She blurted out.

Jo's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. He took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "I knew there was something unusual about you. I knew it."

"You believe me?" Rennie asked him tentatively.

"Yes. I've seen you do things that any eight-year-old would struggle to do. Jeez, you climbed that tree." Jo shook his head at the memory. "But still, you are my friend. I like you. I don't care about that other stuff. None of it matters."

Rennie smiled at him sadly. She felt her heart break inside her chest. His childish innocence that nothing about her situation mattered tore at her. She so wished she could really be an eight-year-old girl. How lucky she would be to have him as her friend her whole life. But she had to let him go. It wasn't fair to him. She would not place him in danger, or ruin their unique friendship because she would mature at a faster rate than him. "Oh, Jo. You are the best friend anyone could wish for."

Jo grinned at her, tearing at her heart strings even more. He reminded her so much of Jacob. "Cool. See it doesn't matter. I can't wait to find out what else you can do." He said eagerly.

"It does matter. Very much. Didn't you hear me when I told you I would mature faster than you?" Rennie reminded him.

"So? I'll catch up. It's only a few years." Jo shrugged. It really didn't matter to him whatsoever. "In eight years, I'll be a man. We'll be even then, right?"

Rennie's lips trembled as she rose from her seat and climbed onto the bed beside him. Jo frowned, something inside told him that she was saying goodbye. He watched as she leaned forward and pressed her cool lips onto his forehead. He felt her breath wash over him, making him feel suddenly tired.

"What have you done to me, Ren?" He begged as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep now." Rennie's voice was hypnotic. "When you wake up you will think this was all a weird dream. You won't remember me at all."

"NO." Jo said desperately as he tried in vain to stop his eyes closing. "I don't want to forget. I don't want to lose..." his eyes won the battle and closed before he even finished his sentence.

More tears leaked out of Rennie's eyes as she looked upon Jo's beloved face one last time. "Thank you. I will never forget you." She mumbled before slipping off the bed and creeping from his room.

* * *

Seth was waiting for her at the entrance. He saw the streaks of Rennie's tears running down her pale cheeks. She looked heart broken. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What did you do?"

"I made him forget. I used my vampire powers to make him forget he ever met me." She choked out. "It was for the best."

Seth sighed as he stood back up and picked Rennie up in his strong arms. He carried her home as she sobbed on his shoulder.

* * *

Bella was still sleeping when Seth brought Rennie home. The young girl had calmed down now. It seemed she had come to a quiet acceptance of the situation. It saddened him to think about what she had done, but he could see why she had. Rennie would have outgrown Jo sooner rather than later and she would have lost him anyway. Seth placed her carefully onto her feet.

"Will you be alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yes." Rennie lied. "I better go up before my mommy wakes. Thank you for tonight."

"I'm always here." Seth smiled at her as Rennie nodded, her face still bleak. She turned away and slowly trudged up the stairs until she was out of sight.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! My heart just breaks for her, sighs.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all once again for your kind reviews and for continuing to follow the story. **_

**Part Fifteen-A Foot in Each World**

Bella was shocked when she learned about what Rennie had done. She didn't at first know what to think. Of course, she understood her daughter's reasoning, but a part of her was a little ambivalent about Rennie taking away Jo's own choices. It was something Edward would have done. She sat down with Jacob and had a frank discussion with him about how to deal with what Rennie had done. Jacob was quite tired from a long twelve-hour patrol shift and he was finding it hard to keep awake.

"I don't know what to say, honey. I suppose in the end all you can do is be honest with her. Tell her you get why she did it, but that she can't just assume what is best for other people." Jacob yawned as his eyes began to close against his will.

Bella sighed and touched his cheek for a moment as she watched him sink into a deep sleep. She had always envied his ability to crash. Even when there was a lot going on and he was worried, Jacob always found sleep easy, while Bella would just toss and turn, not finding rest at all. She left him alone to rest while she went to find her daughter. Rennie was sitting on the porch swing with Charlie, they were sharing a tub of rocky road. Charlie had suggested it. He said it was always good to indulge yourself when you were feeling sad. He looked up when Bella walked outside.

"Hey, want to join us, kiddo?" He asked.

Bella smiled at him weakly. "Thanks." She sat by Rennie as Charlie handed her a spoon. She scooped up some of the ice cream and scooped it into her mouth. Bella felt she would never get used to all the different tastes of the food she hadn't been able to consume in years. The ice cream tasted heavenly. She nudged Rennie's shoulder with hers to gain her daughter's attention. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I miss Jo." Rennie confessed in a small voice.

"I know you do." Bella stroked Rennie's hair, detangling the silky strands with her fingers.

Rennie was very astute; she could sense what her mother was about to say. "You think I did the wrong thing."

Charlie watched the two girls carefully. Even though physically Bella and Rennie did not resemble each other much, in that moment they looked exactly alike. Bella put down her spoon and placed her hands on either side of Rennie's face. "I understand why you thought it was for the best that Jo didn't remember you. But you took his choices away, Rennie. That was not your call to make, and it wasn't fair of you either."

Rennie's lower lip trembled. "He got hurt because of me."

"No. It was an accident plain and simple." Bella stated firmly.

"But..."

"No buts, Rennie." Bella looked straight into her daughter's eyes. "You miss Jo?"

"Yes." Rennie whispered.

"Then go and undo what you started." Bella said simply.

* * *

Jacob slept solidly for six hours. His internal body clock made him wake up right on time to relieve Paul. He woke up and stretched his limbs one at a time. He looked up when he heard Bella enter the room. She had a plate of lasagne in her hand. The smell was inviting. He grinned at her as he took the plate and motioned for her to join him. Bella took the seat next to him on the sofa and watched as he eagerly ate the food. When he was finished, he turned to face her. He could sense she was tense and worried about something. She had fallen into her old habit of biting her lower lip when she was nervous.

"How did it go with Rennie?"

"Okay. I've persuaded her to go and see Jo and reverse what she's done."

"She can do that?"

"Hopefully." Bella fidgeted as she clasped her hands in her lap.

Jacob reached out and put his hand over hers. "What's on your mind?"

"Edward."

"Fuck." Jacob swore. His expression darkened. "You want to face him I suppose."

"Yes." Bella tensed again as she saw his anger begin to bubble up inside him.

"I just want to kill the bastard." Jacob seethed. He quickly got to his feet. He needed to walk off the anger.

"I know how much you hate him, but he is Rennie's father." Bella sighed. "And unfortunately, I am still officially married to him."

"Don't I know it." Jacob replied heatedly. "It's the reason you won't let me..."

"Jake." Bella stood up hurriedly and slipped her arms around him. He paused for a moment before wrapping her in his strong arms. She rested her head on his broad chest and closed her eyes. "I want to be free of him for good before we go any further. While I am still tied to him, I feel that he is hovering over my shoulder, always watching. Remember the tent?"

"God, do I?" Jacob said in frustration.

"Well think of how you felt then. That's how I feel now. Even though he isn't physically in the room with us I can feel his eyes on me. It makes my skin crawl thinking about him. I don't want to have to think about him ever again when we are fully together. Please understand?" She pleaded.

Jacob rested his head on top of hers. "As much as I hate waiting. Yes, I do understand. It's just so damn frustrating."

"It is for me, too." Bella whispered. "I need to confront him. I need to make it clear that he has no place in my life anymore. It will be enough of a shock for him to see me so changed."

"That's an understatement." Jacob breathed in her human scent. He loved the feel of her warm skin under his fingers and the scent that was so uniquely Bella. He had missed it so much when she was a vampire.

"The main problem will be Rennie. She is his daughter and he will not back down easily." Bella frowned.

"He was never much of a father to her." Jacob growled deep in his chest. "He just used her to control you."

Bella sighed again as she snuggled closer to him. "Still he will not see it that way."

"Then Rennie needs to tell him that she no longer wants him in her life." Jacob stated bluntly.

"That's asking a lot." Bella said sadly.

"I know." Jacob became quiet as he contemplated what he was asking the young girl to do. Was it a selfish whim to want her to just see him as her father? In a way he was. He had been the one, who along with Bella, had raised Rennie. Edward seemed only to want to spend time with his gifted daughter when he was showing her off to others like a prized pet. The same went for Alice and Rosalie Cullen, they both used Rennie to make themselves better for differing reasons. And then there was Carlisle. He would poke and prod Rennie as he studied her. She was just another medical phenomenon he wanted to crack. "She is better off away from them."

"Yes." Bella agreed. "But still it is a hard thing to ask Rennie to do. The Cullens represent the other half of her."

"She has never really indulged in that side of her nature." Jacob pointed out. "She is more human than vampire."

"Oh, Jake. She can't deny who she is inside. And she has indulged. She used her vampire powers on Jo."

"You showed her the error of her ways." Jacob wouldn't be swayed.

"She is still a young, very confused girl with a foot in two very different worlds. We can't forget that." Bella reminded him. "She is and always will be my first priority. Whatever she decides I will have to live with it."

"I know." Jacob hugged her tighter. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Bella whispered as she nestled closer to his hot body, seeking comfort in his arms.

* * *

Bella took Rennie to the hospital to see Jo. Rachel and Paul came with them; one for protection and two because they weren't sure how Jo's mother would feel about them coming unannounced. She had been angry that the accident happened while Jo was under their supervision. As soon as Anna saw Bella and Rennie her lips pursed and she glared at them.

"I don't recall inviting you here." She snapped.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she took charge of the conversation. "Get a grip, Anna." She retorted. "Jo's a boy, they climb trees and get into all kinds of scrapes. It would have happened if he was with them or you."

"But..." Anna tried to protest.

"Great." Rachel beamed at her, railroading Anna completely. "Let's you and I go to the canteen and get a drink. Paul's paying."

"Hey." Paul protested as he winked at Rennie, who was trying not to laugh. He discreetly pushed her toward Jo's room. He followed after Rachel and Anna as his imprint forced the other woman away from the room.

Bella smiled to herself. She would never have thought that she would have ever seen the day when she could count on Lahote as a friend. She knelt down beside Rennie as her daughter hesitated in the doorway. "Go on, work your magic. I'll wait here."

"Mommy." Rennie said softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Rennie hugged Bella suddenly, gripping on tightly before releasing her just as quickly.

Tears sprang to Bella's eyes as she watched Rennie take in a deep breath and then enter the room.

* * *

Jo was sitting up in his bed. He had a hand held game in his free hand, but he was having trouble using it as his other arm was strapped across his chest. He threw it down in irritation. "Stupid thing." He muttered as he glared at the console.

"I hope you're not talking about me." Rennie said loudly, startling him.

Jo stared at her. His mouth dropped open as the pretty girl with the red hair skipped into his room and pulled up a chair. His cheeks coloured a little in embarrassment at being caught talking to himself in front of this girl. "I was talking about me." He mumbled.

"You're not stupid, Jo." Rennie said softly.

"I'm not?" Jo asked in confusion. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"You did." Rennie looked intently into his eyes.

"I did?" Jo's brow furrowed as he tried to place her. There was something vaguely familiar about her. Her green eyes widened and he felt like he was drowning in them. "You have pretty hair." He said, echoing the first sentence he had ever uttered to her.

Rennie smiled at the memory. Her mother had been right. She picked up the abandoned games console and held it out to him. "Let's play this together and perhaps you'll regain your memory."

"I hope so." Jo said as he grinned at her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**For the Last Time**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews.  
**_

**Part Sixteen-A Tense Meeting**

Bella sat in the crowded diner and glanced across the eating area to where Jacob, Paul and Seth were sitting. They were on the other side of the diner to where Bella and her daughter, Rennie, were, waiting for Edward to arrive. They had deliberately chosen this public arena for their first confrontation with Bella's husband in order that if tempers became frayed, none of them could kick off with such a big audience. It had taken Bella a while to persuade Jacob that this was the best course of action to take. She kept reminding him that Edward was Rennie's father and the last thing the young girl should have to witness was a fight between her idol, Jacob, and Edward. Jacob had conceded her point, although he was far from happy with the situation. At least this way he thought Edward couldn't try to kidnap Bella or Rennie and force them to leave. He and the others were just across the diner from them, so they would be alerted at once to any trouble, while giving Bella and Rennie a modicum of privacy.

Bella had her back to the entrance so didn't see Edward arrive. With her enhanced senses now gone she was the last to know that her husband had entered the diner. It was only Rennie gripping her hand tighter, and the low rumbling growls from Jacob and the others, that alerted her to Edward's presence. She shot Jacob a warning look as she saw him try and rise from his seat. Seth and Paul had to push hard on his shoulders to get him to sit back down. The other diners were looking at him curiously.

"Mommy, he's coming." Rennie whispered to her.

"I know. Stay strong, sweetheart." Bella put her arm across Rennie's thin shoulders and hugged her closer.

A shadow fell across them and there he was. Bella had to stop herself shuddering as she heard Edward inhale deeply; his amber eyes were glowing as they gazed upon her with such intense ferocity it took her breath away. His fists curled at his sides as he inhaled deeply again.

"No, daddy." Rennie quickly scrambled onto Bella's lap and put her arms around her to soften Bella's strong human scent with her own. It worked, Edward relaxed and his fists uncurled as he slid into the private booth opposite them.

"I forgot how my blood calls to you." Bella said quietly. Edward's intense stare was making her uncomfortable. She was glad that Rennie was close; it kept her from running from the diner in fear.

"How is this possible?" Edward finally spoke.

Rennie exchanged a glance with her mother. "The imprint, daddy. It was the imprint."

"Imprint?" Edward's eyes slid over toward Jacob and the others. His lips curled backwards over his teeth as he glared at his love rival. "So, the dog forced himself upon you after all. You were weak to succumb to him, Bella." He snapped as he returned his attention to his wife. "Without me and the others to protect you from him he has managed to infiltrate your shield. You were a fool to leave."

Bella's eyes narrowed. She heard a crash as Jacob stood up, pushing Seth and Paul away from him. The other customers stared at him in awe as he began to march toward Bella's table. He was so physically empowering that they all remained silent. They may not have understood what he was, but they could sense there was something feral and a little wild about the handsome man. Seth uttered an order quietly under his breath.

"Jacob, sit down now."

Jacob halted suddenly. His face became grim as he tried to fight Seth's Alpha command, but to no avail. He was forced to turn around and sit down. He flashed Seth a dark look but the other man just shook his head. "Remain calm. You are attracting attention."

"I want to kill him." Jacob seethed.

"In here? With a crowd to watch. Cool it." Seth commanded. He shoved a drink in Jacob's hand and nodded at Bella to indicate that he had the situation under control.

Edward was studying them all carefully as he read each of their minds. In a short period of time he had gathered a lot of useful information. He sneered as he watched Jacob succumb to Seth's Alpha command. Things had really changed. He became thoughtful as he turned back to face Bella and Rennie. "I won't allow it."

"Won't allow what?" Bella demanded.

"The divorce."

Bella grimaced. "I see you've been picking through everyone's minds again. Have you no concept of privacy?"

"The dogs cannot control themselves." Edward said as he leaned back nonchalantly.

Bella frowned. Edward had changed since she had left him. The darkness she knew was within him had risen to the surface. She could see it. His cultivated exterior had been stripped away to leave the bitter, spoilt boy beneath. She recalled when he had told her about his so-called _dark years_ when he had left Carlisle and Esme to strike out on his own. He had killed then; killed people and drank human blood. He had justified it of course, telling himself that the men he killed were murderers or thieves. They deserved to die. In his twisted sense of justice, he had thought he was doing a good thing.

"You've been spending time with Tanya?" She questioned him.

"So, what if I have?" Edward retorted. "She at least appreciates my company unlike my own wife."

"Then grant me the divorce and go to her." Bella hissed.

Edward shook his head as he sat forward. So far, he had ignored his daughter completely as if she didn't exist. That told Bella everything she needed to know. He hadn't come back to see Rennie. He had come to collect her because she had the audacity to defy his control over her and walk out on him. Edward hated losing control. "You are my wife still. You took your vows to honour and be beholden unto me until the end of your existence. As did I. I will not let some old feelings you think you have toward that filthy animal come between what we have built together."

"Well then my vows are no longer in force because my existence did end. I died, Edward." Bella said triumphantly. "I died and I was reborn because of the imprint. I am no longer the naïve fool who gave you everything that was not yours to take."

Edward's fist slammed on the table, rattling the cutlery. More low growls came from the wolves direction. The whole diner was eerily quiet as the other customers watched the interaction between the separate parties closely. They could all feel the tension in the air. Bella was thankful she had chosen such a public place. This meeting was worse than even she had anticipated. She felt Rennie squirm around in her lap as she peered at her father as if he was a total stranger.

"Daddy, do you see me?" Rennie suddenly interjected.

Edward tore his eyes away from Bella as he stared irritably at his daughter. "What kind of inane question is that, Renesmee? Of course, I see you."

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Bella snapped at him as she cuddled her daughter to her chest.

"For goodness sake I am sick and tired of this farce." Edward clenched his fists again. Bella's intoxicating scent kept wafting toward him and it was driving him crazy. "Get up right now. We are leaving."

"Yes, we are leaving. When I say we, I mean Rennie and I. You are a sad excuse for a man, then again you are not really a man. Even when you did have a heart beating in that chest of yours you were nothing but a spoilt brat of a human being. Carlisle wasted his venom on you. The only thing that you ever got right in your whole miserable existence was Rennie. You don't deserve to be her father. You don't deserve anything at all." Bella hoisted Rennie up in her arms and began to walk away confidently.

Edward leapt up after her, but had to stop when she was suddenly surrounded by the three wolves. Jacob had his arm protectively around Bella's shoulders as he shielded her and Renee from Edward's view. They left the diner with Paul following closely behind. That left Seth and Edward alone together. The customers stared with interest at the tall, handsome Native American and the very white-faced boy he was glaring at. Seth leaned in close so only Edward could hear him.

"You know I am now Alpha. You step one toe out of line while you are here. I will kill you. You even attempt to contact Bella or Rennie again. I will kill you. You even say one more horrible word to Rennie or treat her like that again and I will kill you. Understand?"

Seth stepped back from Edward, the warning clear in his eyes before he turned away and left the diner after the others.

* * *

Charlie was waiting for them at the house. His face showed his worry as he jumped to his feet as soon as they walked through the door. Bella shook her head at him before he could ask questions. She wanted to soothe Rennie, who had been upset by Edward's treatment of her. She walked upstairs and left Jacob and the others to explain what had happened to Charlie.

* * *

Bella cuddled Rennie tightly as she sat on the bed with her. "That man could never be a father to anyone, Rennie. Don't take how he acted toward you to heart. He would have been the same with any child. He is a self-absorbed monster."

Rennie stared bleakly over her mother's shoulder. "You must have loved him once. You must have seen some good in him." She whispered.

Bella sighed. "Maybe. But he has changed, Rennie. Our marriage deteriorated when I was changed. I was finally a vampire and as strong as he was. He could no longer exert his control over me and he has been trying to regain that control back ever since. Now that I am human, I think that he feels he can be master again. With you he was never able to tell you what to do in the first place. Your connection with Jacob, the imprint, poisoned his relationship with you. Jacob was and has always been your true father and Edward knows he can never compete. Jealousy has made him a bitter person. I saw that today. So please put him out of your mind, Rennie. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"He needs to go, mommy." Rennie said softly.

"I know. I know." Bella kissed Rennie's head as she held her tightly.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Last Time**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

_**A/N-thanks for the kind reviews!**_

**Part Sixteen-Exploding**

Rennie picked at the grass at her feet. She was still feeling melancholy after the tense meeting with her father. Edward had looked right through her. As far as he was concerned, she didn't exist. Deep down she had always known that she had never been a priority for him, his obsession with her mother overrode everything else. Even though she had come to a quiet acceptance of this a long time ago, it still hurt.

"Hey!" Seth greeted her as he sat down beside her on Charlie's pristine lawn.

"Hey." Rennie mumbled disconsolately. Seth was one of her favourite people, but even his sunny presence couldn't raise a smile.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked gently.

"I don't know." Rennie admitted. All she could remember feeling when she had escaped the confines of the house was a need to be away from the pitying gazes of the adults. She hated that everyone was feeling sorry for her. They had all seen and heard the way her father had spoken to her.

"Ren, you can talk to me." Seth ducked his head to peer at her heart shaped face. It about broke his heart when he saw how anguished she looked. "Come on, a problem shared is a problem halved as my dad used to say." He smiled fondly at the memory of Harry Clearwater's jovial smile.

Rennie glanced up at him. She saw the wistful expression on his face. She knew he was experiencing a good memory of his father, and in that moment, she envied him fiercely. No one would ever really be able to understand what it felt like to walk in her shoes. She was different, technically she shouldn't even exist. If it wasn't for her mother's sacrifice she wouldn't be breathing right now. Rennie knew very well that Edward and Carlisle had been planning to abort her in the early stages of her mother's pregnancy. Unaccustomed tears welled in her eyes and she began to cry.

"Rennie!" Seth said in alarm. In the short time he had known her he had never seen her as distraught as this. Rennie hung her head, hiding her lovely face behind a swathe of her luxuriant red hair. She was curled away from him as if she was somehow ashamed of herself. It hurt Seth deeply to see her like this. "Please, don't cry." He begged her.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "I can't stop."

"Oh, Rennie." Seth sighed as he put an arm around her shaking shoulders and drew her close. It didn't take much to guess that this was all because of Edward. "Listen to me, Ren." He continued gently. "Edward Cullen is not worth your tears. You have so many people who love you. You've got your mom, Jake, Charlie, Billy, Rachel and Paul….and me." Seth tagged on at the end.

Rennie raised her tear stained face to his and sucked in a deep breath. "Do you really think I'm worthy of love, Seth?"

Her question broke his heart all over again. For her even to ask it showed just how much Edward's rejection had crushed her spirit. Seth hated Cullen in that moment with a boiling anger that took him completely by surprise. He was always so level headed, he didn't let his emotions rule him like Paul and Jake sometimes did. But seeing Renee so low, questioning herself, thinking she wasn't worthy to be loved, shattered his self-control. If Edward showed up right now, he would beat him into the ground.

"Listen to me, Rennie, you are more than worthy. I know we haven't known each other that long, but in the time we've spent together, I've seen how much you've changed peoples lives just by being you. You are special-and I don't mean because of your hybrid status-I mean because of who you are as a person. You know Bella adores you, you know that Jacob does, too. He loves you like his own daughter. Edward is the one who is not worthy of your love. Please, don't waste another tear on him, Ren. Promise me?" Seth declared earnestly.

For the first time that day a small glimmer of a smile lit up Rennie's pale face. The sun came out, casting a light shimmer on her peachy smooth skin. Seth smiled back at her, thinking how much of a stunner she was going to be when she grew up. He hoped that she wouldn't lose that sweet innocence that was part of her unique charm. Seth stood up, holding his hand out to help her to rise. "Come on, little one. Your mom actually sent me out here to get you. Dinner's ready."

"Okay. Thank you, Seth." Rennie said as she put her hand in his and rose gracefully to her feet. She was feeling much better now. She skipped gracefully by his side as he led the way back inside.

* * *

It was gone midnight. Everyone was asleep. Well, everyone apart from Jacob and Bella. Jacob's warm lips were on hers, kissing her worries away. She had been fretting about Rennie, but Seth's little talk with her daughter seemed to have done the trick. The little girl was much brighter and her natural sunniness had chased away the gloom of Edward's rejection.

Jacob pulled away and smiled. "Should I be offended that you're preoccupied with something else when I'm trying to seduce you?" He teased. He wasn't offended in the slightest, he knew how worried she had been about Rennie.

"I'm right here." Bella murmured between kisses. His skin was so warm and she wanted nothing more then to touch him, skin to skin. She raised his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room before drawing her tongue slowly up his chest. He shivered in response, loving her increasing boldness when she touched him.

"Your turn." He whispered hoarsely, lifting her shirt.

Bella had no idea what he did with it because she could only concentrate on his hands on her body, his lips on the tops of her breasts as she struggled to breathe. At some point her bra disappeared as well as he kissed her breasts, his tongue teasing each nipple in turn. She felt his desire, his need, as each shift of his body pressed closer to hers. Her passion was as great as his and she no longer wanted to deny him.

"Make love to me, Jake." She whispered.

Jacob pulled back in surprise, his dark eyes burning like liquid fire. "I thought you wanted to wait until- "

Bella put a finger to his lips to quieten him. "I'm done with waiting." She said, pulling his face back to hers.

* * *

The next day Paul and Rachel turned up, bringing Jo along with them. He was on the mend now, though his arm was still in a sling. Other than that, he was as confident as ever. Rennie squealed with delight when she saw him, and threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. Jo's face immediately turned red and he coughed as he used his good hand to pat her on the back awkwardly.

Paul and Rachel burst out laughing, both of them enjoying his embarrassment. Rennie seemed none the wiser as she let go of Jo and beamed at him. "Come on, lets go play." She said, taking the hand that he'd used to pat her on the back.

"Be careful. You've only just come out of hospital, Jo. No climbing trees." Rachel warned as she placed a protective hand over her growing bump. She was glad that she was finally beginning to show and couldn't stop showing off about it. Paul happily indulged his wife, his own hand reaching out to cover hers.

Jo scowled at this reminder, but Rennie just giggled. She towed him outside into the fresh air, where Charlie and Billy were sitting on the back porch, drinking beer.

"Hi, Grandads." Rennie chirped as she skipped past them.

Billy choked on his beer when she said that, forcing Charlie to thump his back. "Did she…did she…did she…. did she just call me Grandad?" He stuttered in surprise.

Charlie chuckled. "Yes, she did." He laughed at Billy's soppy expression. The old fool actually had gone all misty-eyed. "Watch it, old man." He said wickedly. "Your sentimental sides showing."

"Never!" Billy denied hotly as he snatched another beer from Charlie, but his tender smile as he watched Rennie and Jo play together said otherwise.

* * *

A little while later Jacob and Bella came out to join the others. Jacob was practically walking on air. He couldn't stop smiling. He looked down at Bella, admiring how beautiful she was. She was so soft, so delicate, so tiny. He could cover her fist completely with his hand. Her skin, pale and translucent, seemed to glow in the morning light. He was so in love that wanted the whole world to know about it. Instead he had to make do with his family. He noticed everyone shooting them meaningful looks, apart from Charlie, who was as oblivious as the children as to what had happened under his roof the night before.

"Where have you two been?" The police chief hailed them cheerfully.

"Can't you guess?" Paul snickered.

"Shut up, Paul." Rachel smacked him hard on the arm.

Charlie frowned, still not getting it. He noticed Billy trying to stifle a smile. "What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Billy mumbled, still trying not to laugh.

"Hi, Mommy!" Rennie danced over to Bella with Jo trailing in her wake. "Hi, Jacob!"

"Hey, sweetie." Bella reached out for her daughter and picked her up. She smiled down at Jo. "Good to see you, Jo. How are you?"

Jo shrugged. "Okay." He mumbled.

"And the arm?" Jacob asked as he bent down to ruffle Jo's hair.

"Itchy." Jo complained. "I hate this stupid cast." Then his face brightened. "But Rennie signed it and drew a picture. Look!" He held up his plaster cast for closer inspection.

The adults surround him, trying to get a good look. Jo was loving the attention. He held it up proudly for them all to see. On the side, just above her name, Rennie had drawn a picture of a tiny baby. It was so life like that it looked almost real.

"Sweetheart, you drew this?" Bella breathed in awe.

"Yes, Mommy." Rennie danced around in a circle, her green eyes shining with excitement. "That's Ben."

"Who's Ben?" Charlie cut in as he studied the picture carefully.

"My new brother, silly." Rennie scoffed as if it should be obvious.

There was a collective gasp as all the adults exchanged shocked glances. No one's was more shocked then Charlie who finally seemed to get what everyone else had already guessed. His face turned beet red and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I see. You…" He glanced at his daughter's equally red face and grimaced.

"Mommy and Jacob did sex." Rennie confided to Jo, who looked a little green. "But they didn't explode." She finished with a wide smile.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
